Last Man Standing
by Amon's Angel of the Darkness
Summary: Post15AU ARN triangle. Amon wonders on what sort of relation he has with her, what she means to him. Whilst Nagira finally discovers that no matter what, Amon has a power over Robin and probably will forever.
1. Her Arrival

Last Man Standing  
Chapter 1: Her Arrival  
Story Summary: Post 15 AU. Two brothers, one girl. Neither really deserved her but both tried their hands to get the little Siren anyways. ARN triangle. Told ya I'd do one eventually.  
Chapter Summary: Nagira's strange musings are interrupted by a girl, drenching wet by the rain. Her words stopped any thoughts before they could form. "Amon sent me."  
Disclaimer: Don't own WHR.

AAOTD: My ARN I've been telling you guys all about since Love Triangle Plus Two.

Takara: That was before my time.

Amon: Not mines.

AAOTD: Too short chapter, on with story.

* * *

It was raining, storming even. Nagira had a bad feeling. Lightning danced in the sky, lighting it up for a few brief moments, revealing shaky, bony fingers pointing at something. It was always followed by a loud boom. There was something different tonight, he knew, something that would change his life forever.

He plopped himself down on his chair, placing his feet on his desk. It was after hours so no Mika around to mommy him around. "Nagira don't do this, Nagira don't do that. Come back at whatever time, change your clothes, why are you late, did you eat." He mimicked her then laughed slightly.

He soon hung his head in defeat, was he really that lonely that he'd actually start talking to himself? Maybe Little Brother was rubbing off on him, but that thought was soon dismissed as he lit a cigarette. Looking into the small box, he'd have to go out for more tomorrow.

An hour later found Nagira still sitting in his chair, hands behind his head and staring up into the ceiling. He blinked and wondered where the time went. Maybe he did have ADD. Hmm, add. Nice. His thoughts were random, that bad feeling was leaving as the storm grew more fierce. It was comforting him in a way, he always did like storms whilst Little Brother was scared to death of them. The wind howled, the door banged, the lights were flickering. Yep, a perfect night for the most perfect day.

Nagira's thoughts involuntarily drifted to his younger brother. Yeah, so what if he worried about the kid sometimes? Their relationship was somewhat at odds due to their career choices, but they were still related by blood. He sighed.

Amon was probably out hunting another witch, catching a cold then blowing it off until it becomes a fever or worst, then they'd see each other again. Or maybe Amon would come in, bloody and battle torn like he did eight months ago? Government secrets and all kept them like that. They would probably get rid of Little Brother once they didn't need him anymore.

A loud knocking at the door scattered his already messed up and confusing thoughts. Glancing at the clock, it was nearing midnight. Who in their right mind would be out at this hour, in this storm and in front of his doorstep? Amon, for one. Or maybe someone who needed help, not in the legal sense either.

When he opened the door, he was pleasantly surprised to see a young, drenched blonde on his doorstep. Going straight into flirt mode, he bowed, flashing the blonde a boyish, playful grin.

But she didn't seem affected by him. Her mouth was slightly opened; She was panting, he could clearly see the white wisps of her breath on the chilly night.

"Amon sent me." And with that, dashed all his hopes of getting much from the cute little blonde.

* * *

AAOTD: "Amon sent me." I always imaged that Robin came to Nagira looking like a wet cat.

Amon: Why?

AAOTD: Short memory.That's why I can't lie. Plus, I don't remember if they showed Nagira and Robin meeting but yeah. Romance later, introductions and stuff first!

Takara: 'Tis very short.

Amon:'Tis very obvious dumbass.

AAOTD: I'll try to keep updates regular, once every other week on Fridays. R&R, CC or flame. Whatever.

Takara: Whatever?

AAOTD: Whatever.

Takara: Whatever.

Amon: Whatever (didn't want to get left out)

Nagira: Whatdafuck is wrong with you?

AAOTD, Takara, Amon: (flinch)


	2. His Musings

LastMan Standing  
Chapter 2: His Musings  
Story Summary: Post 15 AU. Two brothers, one girl. Neither really deserved her but both tried their hands to get the little angel anyways. ARN triangle. Told ya I'd do one eventually.  
Chapter Summary: Nagira now has the duty of taking care of Robin for Little Amon while figuring out what's so special about her. He'll find out, especially if she's sick.

Disclaimer: Slightly longer chapter, slightly longer disclaimer. What the hell do you think? Wait, I used that already. Um, can I please have WHR? Pwetty pwease with chocolate whipped cream and three cherries on top with anything else you want? Look, I'll give you a penny! It's lucky! No? Waaah, I don't own WHR then.

AAOTD: Since the first chapter was so short, I decided to post early.  
Amon: Where's that pretty boy wannabe me?  
AAOTD: Wow, you sure are smart using slang like that Amon-sama.  
Amon? Amon-sama?  
Takara: I'm off to work doing another freelance job from a woman who needs help. She's having trouble fighting off an incubus. (dons on a black, silhouette cloak thingy) Just codename me Shadow.  
AAOTD: Ahhhh! So hot and brave and heroic and-  
Amon: Shut up. (puts on earplugs)  
AAOTD: . . . And cute and original and courageous and amazing-

* * *

Nagira growled loudly. The reason? Amon wasn't answering his phone. Upstairs in his poor excuse for a room was the girl, he hadn't yet caught her name seeing as she nearly fainted in his doorstep, who was seemingly sick and wasn't in any shape for questions. He wanted to at least get her name. 

He sighed, running his left hand through his messy hair. Oy, he was a mess and a pretty girl was in his home. Damn Amon, he knew that was going to happen, didn't he? That little shit did it on purpose. Oh how he'd love to strangle his Dear Little Amon. (A/N: lol, right DN?)

Growling again in frustration, he closed his phone when the stupid message thingy told him to leave one. Like hell, he wanted to yell at Little Brother in person, or if he was listening. Nagira decided to visit the girl, get her name and her story hopefully. Everyone had a story to tell, and if she was somehow connected to Amon that made her life much, much, _much _more interesting.

Imagine not seeing or hearing from your little, idiotic brother who was out on a quest to 'save' the world from the horrors of witches, then suddenly his little girlfriend dash wife shows up. Hmm, that left one to wonder, with a little boy like Amon and a very pretty girl like this siren, drenched and with a sad expression on her innocent features must mean . . .

She was pregnant and that little idiot who he was now ashamed to call his brother- half brother- had left her.

Yep, it was the only explanation. Well, maybe there was the slight chance that she was actually a craft-user or witch, whatever, who had somehow crossed the STN-J and was now being hunted but was then saved by the ever heroic Amon and sent here for protection only to later discover her true powers then take down parts of the organization and disappear into the rubble to be presumed dead by her other co-workers when in reality she found out that she was a new type of witch and then made it her duty to carry on the genes to save the world in her own huge way. Oh, _then_ Little Amon and Little Siren get it on and he gets her pregnant and leaves her.

Yeah right, and he was actually a really important figure in making history. No, no wait! He was really a purple, flying pig that had come down from another planet to overthrow the government and eat little children.

Well, maybe they just had a normal relationship. Yep, Amon was cheating on that Touka girl with this much younger and much cuter girl. No, he was comforting her from breaking up with some guy. Yeah, then in return she gave Amon some much needed lovin' but soon he had the nerve to break her poor little heart. It had to be one of those, namely the former. He nodded to himself. But to add a soap opera twist, Touka and Siren were roommate and probably best friends or something. He nodded in agreement.

Yep, definitely the former with the roommate and cheating one. That seemed Amon's type.

Sighing again for the umpteenth time tonight since the blonde came in, Nagira started to make his way to his-turned-hers room. Without thinking or remembering any manners, he just opened the door to see his new . . . something, for lack of a better word, hunched over the toilet and emptying her stomach of all of its contents.

Yep, definitely pregnant.

He moved towards the poor, drenched pretty blonde and rubbed her back comfortingly. "I'm sorry Little Amon is such an asshole, I have _no_ idea where he gets it from." The beet red girl turned to him and muttered a thanks. She stood up short, but was still shaking and unsteady on her feet. She moved her hand towards her forehead and closed her eyes, seemingly trying to compose herself. Suddenly she just lost her balance and fell but he caught her and pulled her close.

"Are you okay Miss . . . ?" his voice was filled with concern for her. Damn Amon, she looked too young for this.

"I-I'm fine really." She fought to open her eyes and reassure him. Her eyes slowly opened but were still half lidded. Nagira was shocked to see how unnaturally green her eyes were. Deep, intense emerald eyes stared at him, a blush painted on her young features.

"I'm sorry to be of so much trouble." She whispered gently. He didn't know if she was talking normally or if she was really whispering. Fragile. Like glass.

She looked down, away from his face. It was then that Nagira noticed how he was holding her, embraced in a lover's hold. She was very close to him, her head almost lying on his chest. He blinked and cleared his head quickly, picking her up bridal style while trying not to notice just how light she was. She was delicate, and Amon had done this to her.

Damn that stupid little bastard. His heart went out for her. He felt bad, but he didn't pity her. She didn't need pity and she looked the type to get angry if one was to pity her. Nagira knew that hell hath no fury, he actually learned that the very hard way.

He walked over to his-turned-hers bed and gently laid her down. The room was dark, crappy. The gray wallpaper was disconnecting from the walls and water leaked out of one of the corners of the room, leaving an ugly and homely water stain. There weren't any walls or doors, the bathroom was consisted of just a toilet against the wall and a tub.

Hey, real men can take baths too . . . Baths were not only a female thing.

Ever so gently, he removed her small hands gripping his green suit and placed her on the bed. She had fallen asleep on the short walk and climb here. He smiled at her. So cute. But young, his other side of his brain pointed out. Very young, illegally young, but then again Amon and the others were outside the law.

He couldn't help but feel reassured in her presence. It was refreshing to see someone who was stuck between a fantasy and the real world. From what he could get from their little conversation, she was strong, a fighter. She had to be if she was Amon's girl. He got that she was independent yet dependent on some points, and knew her limits but forced herself to be better anyways.

And cute, she was really really cute. That was really important too, cuteness counted a lot! Ahem. She acted like a full grown woman when she came here, but when she was sick, she was like an innocent child.

And her eyes.

Beautiful, intense. Nagira swore he saw a fire dancing within her eyes. Her eyes were unnaturally green, too green. It had to be contacts or something. Her eyes burned through him, stared past him and straight into his very soul. She was strong, plain and simple. Strong but with the mind of a girl woman. She was special, is special. One of a kind. She took whatever life, or Amon in this case, gave her and made the best of it. He knew he'd enjoy her while he could.

Nagira studied her sleeping form quietly. Her hair was in pigtails. It had to be very uncomfortable to sleep like that, so he freed her sun kissed colored hair from their magenta, leather bindings. Unsure of what to do with the straps of leather, he just shoved it in his pocket. She turned, coughed, and settled deeper into his bed. Her bed. She blew at her hair to keep it out of her face. Nagira decided to help, and brushed away her hair from her face. It was soft and silky, but thin. He could tell it was her natural hair color.

The back of his hand brushed against her face for one second, before returning to her forehead. She was hot, burning even. A fever. She had been hiding it from him, and he just thought that she was just pregnant. She was too innocent for that, he doubted that Amon would do just a thing to such a little siren. Even that bastard had to have a heart. This nameless girl was a siren, but not a vixen.

Not yet anyways.

Nagira got up. It was raining ropes outside but she was sick and he had no medicine for her. He had no choice but to brave this storm and help out the girl, all of his protective instincts were telling him that if there was one being that needed protection, it would be her. She was all that mattered. A priceless, rare and highly sought after jewel. That was what she was.

He hurried downstairs and grabbed his coat. Dry clean only but she was more important to him right now than a very expensive coat. He'd be damned then sent to heaven before the little siren would die in his care.

And that was how the dark, bloody shadow saw his kin leave. He watched from across the other building, watched and felt what they were doing. Robin had caught a cold turned fever.

The shadow disappeared in the darkness only to emerge in Robin's new room. The lights flickered before dying out as he moved silently, stalking towards her now sweating body. He kneeled down before her, took off his glove using his teeth and touched her gently. She shivered. In the darkness, he didn't see he had left a trail of his blood on her pure body. In a show of affection, he moved above her body and did what he should have done earlier that day.

He kissed her softly, innocently. He pulled away and breathed softly, inhaling her sweet scent. A ghost of a smile appeared on his darkened face.

The door slapped downstairs and the loud footsteps of his kin was coming up the stone stairs. The shadow disappeared in the same manner that he appeared. The lights went back on, shining the small angelic siren with radiance once more, chasing away the shadows as Nagira neared.

"Okay Missy, I think you're not a child anymore but you look like one so I'm gonna give you a child's dosage-" Nagira stopped talking to the unconscious girl and blinked. There was blood on her lips, her bed sheets and a smear of crimson initiating from her forehead to her lips.

"Eh?" By her hand, he noticed, was a torn, black leather glove. Nagira knew for a fact he had no black clothing, Little Amon wore enough for the both of them. He picked it up and examined it.

"Now that's interesting . . . " he murmured to himself before deciding it was of no importance. Amon probably gave it to Little Siren as a gift, a strange gift but a gift nonetheless. Oh well, better not to think too much of it.

The real question was why he called everyone 'Little'. Like Little Amon or Little Brother for Amon. Little Banshee for Mika, Little Siren for the blonde chick, and Little Bastard for Amon again. Strange indeed, he nodded to himself. Strange indeed. Oh yeah,Little Strange Quiet Creepy Guy for Hirata. Yep. Strange indeed. Hmm, he wondered when he would stop thinking already.

* * *

AAOTD: OoO, who was that shadow.  
Shadow: I dunno. You didn't even ask a question. No question mark.  
Amon: (points) Who's he?  
Shadow: (throws off the silhouette cloaking thingy to reveal . . . ) TAKARA!  
Amon: . . .  
AAOTD: Takara my love, run!  
Amon: (whips out his gun and starts firing) Robin is mine, no one else's, not even my brother or any other male in the world. If we have a son, that kid's gonna learn I'm more important to her than he is!  
Takara: (disappears into Stella Cross Church where Robin is praying.) (he prays with)  
Nagira: Ha, he got you.  
Amon: (glare)  
AAOTD: Oitta. BAN SHINOBI ICE MAIDEN/kagome teh archer FOREVER! Ahem, if you don't know her feel lucky. 

**In True Meanings: **Thanks!

**Dark Naty:** lol, I'm sorry it's so short. I'll explain why in chaper 5: Her Mind. I'm ahead of writing for once! And I'm gonna use the Little Amon thing more than Little Brother, hopefully. I'm glad I'm not the only one who thinks that Robin should look like a wet cat when she first meets Nagira. Almon my coauthor says Robin should meet him during the morning. Whatever, right? Sorry if Nagira seems weird, I always saw him as kind of perverted. :P

**Cat:** You're always reviewing, you make me feel better! (smiles) An early update for you and DN. And I did find Love You Forever, I'm posting it at fictioniseddotnet, under AAOTD.

One last note to whoever has the patience to read this, responses for one-shots can be found at xangadotcom under AAOTD and teasers and other stuff too plus daily musings and spoilers.


	3. Her Life

Last Man Standing  
Chapter 3: Her Life  
Story Summary: Post 15 AU. Two brothers, one girl. Neither really deserved her but both tried their hands to get the little angel anyways. ARN triangle. Told ya I'd do one eventually.  
Chapter Summary: Once introductions and embarrassing moments are done and over with, Nagira has to decide what to do with her. But she's very curious of Amon, and doesn't let on too much. Damn, and he was really hoping to get more info on their relationship before he moved in.

Disclaimer: Seeing as this chapter is longer, I can also post a longer, pointless disclaimer claiming I do not own WHR but maybe in another AU I do, but I highly still doubt it, and I would be somewhat rich and the live action of WHR would be more romantic than the anime version but I know I will never find the perfect Amon. There, I said it. Among other pointless things. But life is pointless, we're born, we grow up, we procreate (unless we're attracted to the same gender, in which case one will procreate or adaptation is good), then we die.

Amon: Good thing I won't die.  
AAOTD: You'll die when I refuse to mention you anymore.  
Takara: I won't ever die since I'm in the hearts of many young women for my extraordinary good looks and insane, inhuman powers which leads me to think that I may not be a natural thing of nature.  
AAOTD: Oh Takara-sama, you sound so smart!  
Amon: (mutters) Only as smart as the script makes him sound.

* * *

Nagira had to admit, Siren really was a fighter. A strong one at that, she was tough and really, really, really cute beyond belief to boot. It had only been four days but now she was all better, as if she was never even sick, though that fever was life threatening enough to call up a doctor. He was amazed to say the very least, Amon had a strong immune system but when he got sick, he'd take a day to recover but would still have side effects. It now led to Nagira's next hurdle, what was he to do with Siren? He could give her a job but Mika may not approve, and she was getting on his nerves while the ever present but silent Hirata was of no help either. All that guy ever did was snicker at him, but he was a good worker. Creepy but . . . yea, never mind. 

He inhaled then blew out smoke. Nagira decided it was time for a break. He put out his cigarette in the ashtray and tried to go upstairs.

"Hold it! And where do _you_ think you're going mister?" Mika scolded him from her desk. She tore her eyes away from the computer screen and glared at the innocent looking Nagira.

"Upstairs to my room mommy?" Nagira asked, totally serious but innocently.

Not even waiting for her reply, he ran up the stairs and slammed the door, locking it and doing an immature victory dance, while listening to her holler about sleeping with his mistress on the job. It took him a few moments to stop shaking his booty and doing other geeky things, before he went into thinking mode. What was he doing here again? What was that 'eeping' sound he heard when he came upstairs into his . . . room. Correction. His-turned-hers room.

Turning around ever so slowly, he remembered that Siren was here. The bed was empty but neatly made, the room was empty except for that little blonde head and emerald eyes cowering in the bathtub. He blinked. She blinked. He blinked again. She stared wide eyed at him. He blinked. She looked like she was a cute deer caught in headlights.

Awkwardness set in very quickly. He was curious to see if she had the body of a goddess to add with the voice and eyes of a siren but she was young. He turned, fighting a blush. Real men did not blush! They made women blush. But Siren wasn't a woman, she was a girl. A nameless girl.

"How ya feeling? Better? Of course you are if you're taking a bath. We haven't been properly introduced. I'm Nagira Shunji. Call me whichever. And you, Little Siren are?" he let his voice trail off, hoping that he was helping to ease the awkwardness but he felt that he was just adding to it. One thing was for sure, he was really, really embarrassed. He hated the fact that the bathtub was facing the door, which meant that Siren saw him dancing.

"I'm Sena Robin. I'm used to Robin but you may call me Sena if you wish," she whispered. He couldn't see her but he could feel her blush. He was beginning to think that her whispers were her regular voice tone. Once again, soft and fragile came to mind. He remembered how soft her skin was. He smiled but soon mentally slapped himself. Too bad something was awake by then.

"Robin then. I'll leave for now but I'll be back soon ok? We'll talk more about you and Amon. We gotta think of a way to hide you better."

"Okay."

The strange man named Nagira nodded and left her to her embarrassment. Robin quickly got out of the cold water and dried and clothed herself. She looked around for her ribbons. She had been missing them for a day or two now. Father Juliano had given them to her when she was younger, letting it slip that they once belonged to her mother. She cared for him dearly, he was like the only parental figure she had back at the convent. A plus would be that the elder father also knew her mother yet did not talk about her, only letting things slip at times.

Robin hesitated to go downstairs. She couldn't remember a thing since she got here. "Amon . . . " That man had said Amon's name, that they would talk about him. That harden her resolve, she was going to find Amon and apologize. But first, she had to finish cleaning herself.

----------

As Nagira entered his office, he felt a chill. His cell phone began ringing, the one used to help witches. It was untraceable and even had its own secure line. He picked it up and looked at the caller ID. Amon.

He flipped the top, and in his most obnoxious tone ever, friendlily greeted, "Hey ya little fuck face. She's a cutie, but a bit young for this life isn't she? How old is she? Twelve? Thirtee-"

"Nagira. You have her." Amon's tone wasn't questioning, it was stating. Freaky, was the only thing Nagira could think of. "Don't get attached. She's stronger than she looks and is to be guarded. Let no one know of her-"

"We haven't talked in over a year and when we do, we're fighting over a cute little siren. Tell me, where can I find an older, exotic-"

"_Don't_ get attached or attracted to her. She may be pleasing to the eyes-"

"Hey hey, what's this? Little Amon admitting he's attracted to the opposite sex? And all this time I thought that you were as straight as a circle-"

"Nagira-"

"Quit interrupting me or I'll beat the shit out-"

"Shut up, you don't even know where-"

"You shut up you little-"

"I know where you are-"

"I got your little girlfri-"

"Stay away from-"

"Make me! Ha I-"

"Shut up and-"

"finished a sentence-"

"Listen up goddamm-"

"and you didn't! Yeah, I rule!"

"Nagira-"

"Amon-"

"SHUT UP!"

Both growled but stopped when the sound of a door opened.

"Take care of her, keep her safe, even from me. But don't tell her either . . . Big Brother." Amon hung up.

Nagira raised a brow. Well that was fun. It was always more interesting whenever Amon called, it seemed as if the two of them together and alone brought out the strangest and wildest behavior from the two brothers. Half-brothers. But alas, neither got anything done from the calls. It was better to meet in person, have the interrupt-each-other game, have a fist fight then talk. That was always more productive. More bloody and violent and painful, but more productive.

Sighing and propping his feet onto his desk, he picked off a random file on his ever-growing-white-mountain-of-evil-papers-and-other-not-so-important-but-highly-stupid-pile. After one minute of staring blankly at the file, he dozed off . . . only to be awakened from his sleep when he heard Mika screeching. Loudly. Banshee was the perfect word for her. She woke him up from his sleep and fantasies of blonde sirens. Um, well, really Nagira was just reading the files with his eyes closed and drool slipping from his mouth, that's all. He was _so_ not sleeping.

Suuuuuure.

But that brought up another thought. He could name things. Yep. Mika screeching banshee. Robin forbidden siren. Amon jail bait. Hirata snickering something. Yep, it perfectly described all the people in his life thus far.

Biting back a yawn, he walked into his office to see Mika grilling poor, little Robin.

"Who are you? What are you doing here? Are you one of Nagira's mistresses?" At this, Robin blushed. "Are there any more up there! How did he find you? You're too young for him, you'll get him into trouble! Are you another runaway? We don't help out runaways anymore or help people hide from abusive husbands or parents, that's for the police to do." Nagira raised a brow. So that was what was happening to his 'special' clients.

"Mika, Mika, Mika." He said her name three times, shaking his head in a playful but scolding manner. "Leave the poor girl alone. Hey Robin, come into my office will ya?"

His assistant snorted indignantly. "One of our _paying_ clients will be here in five minutes. I better not hear any sounds and that girl better be gone by then."

Nagira just ignored her and Hirata's sly looks, taking the beet red siren by her hand and leading her into his office. "Tell them I'm out but just leave the file outside. I don't want to be disturbed." He shouted from behind closed doors. It was fun to tease his employees, but he would later have to get to work. Oh well, not his problem. Wait, it would be later.

"Are there any more of your female sex buddies up there? I'm going to kick them all out! This is a working place, not a whorehouse!" Screeching Banshee replied as stomping sounds were heard.

Nagira shook his head, as if to rid himself of this current thoughts. He gestured to the couch nearby while he rummaged through his drawers for a smoke. Finding none, he heaved a loud sigh and walked over to the shy, little siren who may one day become a very sexy vixen. Just as Nagira was about to open his mouth, she interrupted any thoughts.

"Have you heard from Amon?" She asked immediately.

He looked into her eyes. Those jewel colored, piecing eyes. He shivered. He had to lie to her, but could he? Amon asked him not to tell her.

"Nope. Sorry Rob." He didn't look at her.

Robin tilted her head at her new nickname. "'Rob'?"

"O . . . kay . . . Well, Amon gave me guardianship over you. You're now under my protection Robin, I'll keep you safe." He winked at her, getting a blush as his reward. He wondered what she would do if he sat with her.

"But wait. You said you haven't heard from Amon, how could he just hand me over to you without you talking to him?" She asked him, curious. She caught him without even knowing. But most of all, her 'accusation' hurt him in a way, though she did have the right.

But being a dirty, lying lawyer did pay off. "Well um." Think! Think goddammit! Stupid useless brain, what was it good for if you couldn't lie to a little girl?

"Amon sent you here right? That must mean that he couldn't protect you anymore, so here I am. I'll protect you better than he ever can!" But at Robin's saddened look, he knew he crossed the line. "Hey, come on Siren, don't be sad. He's fine, trust me. I've known him for awhile, he can't die. But now onto more pressing matters. How to keep you safe."

"They're . . . " she trailed off, unsure if she could trust him. She learned the hard way that not everyone knew what a real witch was, not everyone had powers. She cringed, remembering that moment when she asked Amon about his power.

"The best way to hide is to stay here. They wouldn't think of looking here. Solomon probably thinks that you're off to wherever. Can you speak any other languages?"

She nodded and began answering his trivial questions, from her power to where she was from. She wasn't too surprised to hear that Nagira knew about witches since Amon had sent her to him. Amon cared, and she couldn't help but smile. She was upset at Nagira's plan to put a decoy there so she could stay under his roof and under his protection, but he convinced her that many people owed him favors and even their lives, so it would be easy to set up a bad witch for those government people to catch.

Nagira's thoughts drifted to his little brother. _Can't you see they're only using you? They'll get rid of you once they're done. _He mentally sighed, knowing that what Amon did was out of vengeance. His fight was personal, after what happened to his mother. But still, he had to wonder why his brother chose to be a lapdog rather than his own person. Couldn't Amon see that not all witches were bad? From what he saw of Amon's mother, she was a very nice woman who did her best with Amon.

And then there was Robin. There was something about her. The only words to describe her were innocent and naïve. She had to be sheltered, there weren't many like her. It was definitely a refreshing experience to be with some so pure.

They spent most of the day together, with Mika coming in every three minutes and even staying a few hours after than usual. The client had to cancel the appointment last minute, but they'd be back in a week. They were busy looking for their missing daughter. But to more important matters. Nagira had learned a lot about her, but her answers were usually brief and plain. Most of the time, Nagira had to ask her to be more specific, and even then she tried to avoid a few questions.

Like her relationship with Amon. She never cared to detail it, only saying they weren't very close but there was a lot of trust between them. Nagira almost scoffed. Robin was one hell of a puzzle, and pieces were still missing. The whole box and even the size of it was all gone, not to mention he didn't have a picture to work out. Nagira knew that Amon didn't trust her as much as she trusted him. It was a game, it was all a game and in the end, one would die. He'd seen it a few times already.

He sighed, dropping a file onto his ever-growing-white-mountain-of-evil-papers-and-other-not-so-important-but-highly-stupid-pile. He stole a glance at the strange girl, sleeping silently on his couch. That left the question as to where he was going to sleep. His couch was uncomfortable, he learned that first hand. She was too delicate for his couch or bed. Both were crappy. Well, lesser than the two evils.

For once he was glad for that guy's indecision. Both him and Amon inherited it from that lazy, no good bastard that fathered them but was never there to be a father to them. For a few days before Robin's arrival, Nagira was thinking of setting up a loft for more privacy, then again it would have been really hard for him to carry up a girl.

He yawned and stretched, feeling oddly drowsy. Nagira walked over to his window and swore for one second, red eyes were glaring at him from the dark corners of the alley in front of his office. He blinked and it was gone. Man, he really must have been tired. He checked his watch for the time. 3: 35. That explained it. Nearly twelve hours of almost grilling the kid, it was almost as hard as trying to get his little buddy to listen.

He shook his head. He had to get Robin to bed and fast, before he died of sheer exhaustion. He tried hard not to think just how dirty that sounded. Instead, he picked her up and made his way to her room. His first obstacle; open the door. He had a hard time juggling Robin, even if she was light her clothes were in the way. He made a note to himself to get her a new wardrobe. Something more . . . He really didn't know how he wanted her to dress. Baggy bad, revealing bad, normal bad. It was a lose-lose situation. He hung his head in defeat.

Second obstacle; the stairs of doom. Well, it was easy enough. Like he said before, she was light. Very light. Underweight Eve. Her roommate wasn't very good to her if she didn't feed her. What was her name again? Touko? Toudo? Something.

Hell, even Amon and her co-workers weren't good to her. They were suppose to be taking care of their youngest, which he presumed was her. Nagira knew that Amon probably worked her to death, or to sickness. Amon was different, he couldn't sympathize or feel empathy for anyone. So Amon. If either half-brothers were like their father, it had to have been Amon.

Like the first night when he met her, he once again tucked her into bed. She was like a baby. A big, womanlike baby with impossibly large, unnatural emerald green eyes. A cute young woman who could blossom beneath him more than she could Am- Stupid. Amon's girl. Amon had to have felt something for this girl if he sent her here. There were times when the two brothers did talk about their sex lives. Some girl named Kate or Kat or something like that, Amon seemed to like her but then one day he stopped talking about her. He talked a bit more about her than he did with his other fling, Touko or Touka. Hmm, that name sounded familiar.

Oh well, too late. Or um, too early. Whatever. He was tired, Siren was sleeping soundly, occasionally muttering incoherent words.

Too tired to care. He got to his couch-turned-bed and fell face first.

Blanket . . . too far away.

Aaaaah forget it.

_"What an idiot. I always have to take care of you, don't I . . . Big Brother?"_

A darkened shadow draped the blanket Nagira couldn't get on him. It moved through the door and glided into Robin's room. Pausing when it noticed that Robin wasn't sleeping in her bed. The small slip of a girl who was accused of being a witch hugged her knees towards her body. Her head was out of his view. Her breathing was ragged, broken as her body trembled and shivered, not from the cold but from emotions that he didn't dare try to understand.

And for once, he felt something for her. Sorrow.

The silhouette moved towards her. He sat down next to her, enveloping her in his arms. Her head suddenly shot up.

"Amon . . . " And just as quick, Amon's image disappeared from her mind. Robin looked around her darkened room. "Amon?" She called out for him. After a few minutes, she sank back into her bed, closing her eyes and blocking out everything else from her mind.

Amon would come for her. He promised her. He had promised her.

But another part of her mind reminded her that he would only come back to her if he was alive.

"Amon . . . I'll wait for you," she whispered softly into the night.

* * *

AAOTD: Mostly a filler, no need to talk.  
Amon: nods  
Takara: So when do I get my fic?  
AAOTD: When I read all your books. And think up a few more storylines. Your story will be really long, I hope my attention span . . .  
Takara: You hope your attention span what?  
AAOTD: Aww crap, school's starting!  
Amon: . . . You all suck.  
AAOTD: Censor! Newest fic, Destiny's Embrace. A monster makes a visit into a church, seeking a moment of peace from the ever growing darkness within. He's shocked to find that he is not alone, sharing company with a mere child. AU Eventual AR. Other side pairings and characters pending. WIP

**WHRFan:** Three reviews from you. (smiles) Thanks. ButI only have two chapters so far. (thinks) Nagira's the cool older brother who's . . . um, cool? And Amon's the dark, younger brother who's um . . . cool? lol. He's cute cause I think he thinks strange things in his spare time, and everyone knows he has a lot of time on his hands, lol.

**In True Meanings:** Nagira was just being strange and angry that Amon got a cute little girlfriend that Nagira can't have.


	4. His Suspicions

Last Man Standing  
Chapter 4: His Suspicions  
Story Summary: Post 15 AU. Two brothers, one girl. Neither really deserved her but both tried their hands to get the little angel anyways. ARN triangle. Told ya I'd do one eventually.

Chapter Summary: A dark shadow looms over Nagira's office, straying from the man towards the young woman upstairs. It ponders, unsure of what is right and what is wrong anymore. Duty and honor are getting in the way of new, strange feelings.

Disclaimer: No own Witch Hunter Robin, but I'd like to. And trust me, you wouldn't want me too. XD

AAOTD: Very short chapter.  
Takara: Yeah, I have to um . . . Be right back. (leaves)  
Amon: There's something wrong with him- what the hell are you doing?  
AAOTD: (drooling) Chrono from Chrno Crusade is hot!  
Dark Shadow: I'm back and I will take her away! (disappears)  
Amon: The CENSOR was that?  
AAOTD: What was what?  
Amon: CENSOR!  
Takara: Why is Amon yelling censor?  
AAOTD: (shrugs), (continues to drool)

* * *

Amon watched closely as Nagira asked Robin an array of questions, from the time of her arrival in Japan and why they may be hunting her to her relationship with everyone in her life. He smirked a bit when he heard Nagira ask Robin questions about himself. Big Brother was a sly ol' dog, but Robin was better than that. Amon assured himself that Robin would not be won over by Nagira coupled with even his most flirtiest charms. Amon frowned. That womanizing bastard. 

His stomach knotted when he saw Nagira pick her up. Roman hands, Russian fingers. A small growl escaped from his throat before he could remind himself of what Robin's true nature was. She was a deceptive witch, just like that woman who gave him life only to try and end it. The creature before him was just like the other one, a liar. A wolf in sheep's clothing, gaining his trust and acting as if he were important only so that final blow's pain would be intensified by the hatred and broken trust that lay between them.

Kate, Robin, his mother. They were all one in the same. None deserved names. They were animals, and thus will be treated as such, Amon had to remind himself. But still, he couldn't help but feel as though this was wrong. It was off somehow, but he respected Juliano enough to carry out his wishes, even if it meant his death.

Especially if it meant his death.

He didn't have too much to live for. His life was nothing. He was just a pawn, and in a strange way, he liked it. He was someone torn between two worlds. He had seen what he could do, what he was capable of doing. He had done it, liked it. It was a wonderful sin to be able to use his lethal powers on someone, but each time he used them, it drove him to near insanity. Like those other two. She would be the third, the third thing that tried to weasel her way into his soul just to hurt him in the end.

Amon wouldn't stand it. No one would hurt him, no one could hurt him. He wouldn't let them get close enough to do so. He prayed that Nagira would obey his unsaid orders and be wary of the enemy in his home. He really didn't understand why at first he sent her here. Robin-

He mentally hit himself. She was a witch, she didn't have a name, a face, emotions or a past. Deciding it was now time, Amon closed his eyes as his body sank away into the darkness.

A shadow of himself appeared in front of Nagira's fatigue, sleeping figure. It seemed as if Nagira was reaching for the blanket on the coffee table. He couldn't help but smile at the boyhood memory. In those few months they lived together, Nagira had always been the one who was too lazy to get the blankets or get up to change the channel.

_"What an idiot. I always have to take care of you, don't I . . . Big Brother?"_

He turned to the task at hand. Part one of his observations. Zaizen claimed that Robin was a witch. Father Juliano himself asked him to hunt her. But that letter. It was strange. A confession of sorts that led Amon to disagree with both men and question the orders he was given.

The trained lapdog in him barked to shut down his mind, to let his body take control. His instincts were always right, but this witch had somehow melted his icy defends with the power of her fiery stare, so even now his own instincts called for him to take her and make her his. That was why he avoided her. Her eyes, too old for such a young body. They were like an owl's, seeing all and piecing all even through the heaviest, thickest armor.

Amon looked down at her. He ducked and blended easily into the shadows when she suddenly got up, the top half of her dress was undone. He tried to ignore her, the soft, smooth skin showing and begging for attention. He realized quickly that she was dreaming. Sleep walking.

He moved out of the shadows, the clouds covering the moon's light. He peered down at her, watching her closely. She hugged her body closer to herself, so childlike. Insecure. Vulnerable . . . Ready for a snake like him to take her.

"Amon . . . " she whispered his name, sent his heart pounding as heat ran though his veins. His finger curled and uncurled, his palms itched to have her.

He snapped out of his lust induced haze. Like The Forbidden Fruit, she was also out of his reach. His duties came first, he told himself. He quickly retreated back into the shadows, ignoring the questions floating in his head, leaving the task he had wanted to do today, undone.

If his duties came first, then why wasn't she lying in a pool of her own blood? He doubted his orders, didn't trust Zaizen's words that she was truly a witch like Kate. He owed it to her to at least observe her. He'd decide for himself if she was a witch. If she was, he'd kill her and save her soul. If she wasn't . . .

Well, he'd get to that once he crossed the bridge, but more than likely Zaizen was right, he usually was. Amon had to get rid of his doubt, of the guilty feeling before he ended her life. He knew if he didn't, he'd be haunted by her image forever.

Of those eyes he'd see in his sleep. Those piecing, glowing green eyes. Orbo green eyes.

The sun was slowly rising. He stayed too long. Amon moved into what was left of the ever depleting shadows, and with one last glance, his body slowly disappeared. But not before he heard her.

"Amon . . . I'll wait for you forever . . . " His heart clenched tightly. He told himself to keep an open mind. Witch, friend and partner, they were all found in this slip of a girl. He wondered if he could truly hunt her, kill her. Kate's blood was on his hands, she haunted him in his restless sleep. He doubted if she was a witch too, but dutifully followed orders.

He smiled sadistically, cursing himself and her. It was his own fault.

Walking into the early morning night and disappearing with the early morning rush of people, he wondered and let his thoughts drift. He had to think of a test of some sort, watching wouldn't do much good.

Amon could easily pull _a_ trigger, especially if it wasn't aimed at her. He _could _kill her. He _would _if he found her so called 'true nature'. He wasn't so sure if he could pull _the_ trigger though. But the matter was, he wouldn't and won't. No matter what she was.

* * *

AAOTD: OoO, Amon's confused and jealous. No romance yet, just thoughts of it.  
Amon: Must . . . Kill . . . CENSORing . . . Authoress.  
Takara: So I'm not the shadow?  
AAOTD: Nope. Til next time!  
Amon: CENSOR! CENSOR CENSOR CENSOR!  
Takara: O.o Why is he yelling censor?  
AAOTD: A new censor thingy. I'm thinking I may up the rating. I wanna learn how to write lemons, but they make me feel uncomfortable.  
Amon: What the CENSOR is . . . Why can't I say CENSOR!  
Takara: Hmm, fuck. I can. 

----------------

**In True Meanings:** Thanks, and sorry for the late update. Problems came up but i'm all better now! But, a new fic, Dolly of Death, is now in production. (smiles)

**DarkNaty**: Sorry for the late update, as I said there were some problems that I needed to sort out. (smiles) And Nagira doesn't know how right he is, I'm still trying to decide whether or not I should give him a power. And for some reason, now when I think of Nagira I sometimes think of Kris too, lol. Strange? To me, Amon and Nagira seem like the type of brothers who can't get anything done without fighting first. And in the phone call, almost nothing was done. Oh yeah, I can go to the forums now! When I was going through some stuff Tommy left, I found that Tommy convinced his parents to buy a laptop for me right before he left. It makes me feel even sadder sometimes though.

**anarchy101: **I'm sorry for the late update but here's Chapter . . . I forgot! The next one will be posted Friday too, hopefully.

**tankbbg:** I've become a much better writer, IMHO neways. Plus, sometimes I don't send since I'm either too excited or I don't want to post it right away. Like with Dolly of Death.

**Willow**: Here's a new chapter!

**Ayjah:** You found it by mistake? What were you looking for? Thanks for reviewing! Here's chapter 4, I think.

**_WHRFan_**: Hiya! Robin's gonna be torn in two pretty soon, her love for Amon or her growing affections for Nagira. I just love the Nagira Robin pairing, I wish there were more of them that are good.

**me:** I wasn't really trying to keep them in character. I thought that they were all ooc, but thank you anyways! There're be more humorous moments to come soon. It was suppose to be romance humor but I don't think it'll fit. (smiles) I hope you'll like the new chapter just as much!

Thanks to all reviewers, readers and my beta and my muses and Tommy. (sad)

Sneak peek:

Chapter 5: Her Mind

"But Robby, Little Siren, Rob, Robin please!" Nagira stopped tugging and looked her straight in the eyes, using the puppy dog trick he hadn't used in years. "Pwease? Pwetty pwetty pwease?" He added a whimper, coaxing a small "aww" out of a few bystanders and onlookers. It was quite a scene, and quite a sight.

Robin sighed in defeat and nodded. She was surprise when Nagira suddenly picked her up and spun her around. She laughed, completely, fully for once, it filled Nagira with a strange and unknown ecstasy. He set her down on her feet, and in a spur of a moment thing, pecked her on the lips before tugging her to the Ferris Wheel like an over eager child.


	5. Her Mind

Last Man Standing  
Chapter 5: Her Mind  
Story Summary: Post 15 AU. Two brothers, one girl. Neither really deserved her but both tried their hands to get the little angel anyways. ARN triangle. Told ya I'd do one eventually.  
Chapter Summary: Waking up too early hurts. Nagira decides that today he'd show her around the city so she wouldn't get lost, but is there more to what he's planning? A familiar face blends in the crowd, not really sure if it's her imagination.

Disclaimer: (sings) Simple and clean as the way as this disclaimer is making me feel tonight, but it's so hard to say I don't own it. When it plays on tv, you don't hear me say, please, let me own it. (stops) Awww crap, you're listening to me? Eeek!

AAOTD: Ahhhh! You're evil! Don't sneak up on me!  
Takara: Isn't that Kingdom Heart's Simple and Clean?  
Amon: Oh god you're a horrible singer.  
AAOTD: (twitches) I'm leaning towards Nagira and Takara.  
Amon: NO!  
Takara: Um, no and yes. It'll be easier to win Robin from Amon than Nagira. He's cool.  
AAOTD: (leans towards Nagira and Takara) Aww, so cute! Get ready for a long chapter and finally some plot. I think. No, wait, about ten more pointless chapters then a bombshell.  
Amon: I'm reading over this and I have to say . . . What the CENSOR were you thinking!  
AAOTD: I'm also planning on releasing another AmonRobinoc triangle.  
Takara: I like it so far. Even though I'm not in it at all.  
AAOTD: Yep, I feel like it. It's called The Phantom of Her Heart. (snickers) More shocks, twists and turns than the Six Flags' Superman and Batman coasters combined!  
Takara: And you'll live as you've never lived before.  
AAOTD: Hear it, feel it, secretly possess you. Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind.  
Takara: In this darkness that you know, you cannot fight. The darkness of the music of the night!  
AAOTD: (melts) So . . . Hot!  
Amon: WTC are you two singing about?

* * *

Robin twisted and turned in her sleep, moving this way and that, trying to move to get closer to him. She knew in the end, he wouldn't do it.

He stood in the shadows, lived in them. He held a gun to her, swearing to fire it if she moved.

Her feet were glued to the floor, she couldn't do anything. Flashbacks of that fateful day when Amon and her went their separate ways ran through her mind nonstop, but she was so desperate for him to come with her in that well. She wanted him to, needed him to.

She could feel his touch as he bent down close to her, brushing her hair out of her eyes. They stared at each other for a few brief, but sweet moments. In those few seconds as he was slipping the paper into her hair, they felt a tranquility that would never last as he pushed her away. As he rejected her.

In another flash, Robin found herself with Amon in a darkened room. His body hovered over hers, his lips were parted as his breath tickled her skin. He lowered himself so their lips could brush, sending heat spreading everywhere in her. She was flushed and hot, moaning his name as they came together again and again. His lips were soft and sinfully sweet, gentle and tender as his hands roamed her body, leaving no place unwanted or untouched. She was burning up, dying in a fire only he could ignite, only he could put out.

She felt herself cool down, her racing heart was finally slowing down and regaining a steady rhythm as Amon melted into the darkness of her dreams, as if he was never there in the first place. Even as her body returned to its normal temperature, she felt oddly cold in her dream world. It was a strange feeling, being lonely. She was alone, but she was never lonely. She liked the quiet, the deafness of sweet silence. But at this moment . . . it frightened her. It occurred to her that she had no one.

_"Siren?" _A voice echoed into the deepest recesses of her mind. She turned, looking for that voice, and walked right into that strange man.

_"All witches **must **be hunted," _Amon declared behind her, gun pointed at her heart.

Robin shook her head in denial. _I'm not a witch!_ she was trying to say but she was frozen to the spot.

When Amon saw that she wouldn't reply, he added almost silently, _"I wasn't going to shoot you. I'm going to kill **him**," _he whispered it to her, feeling the truth in his words and the unhidden hatred beneath it.

It hit her. Her eyes widened. She saw the bullet fly towards her in slow motion, her eyes widened. He did shot her. He did. Tears pricked her eyes but she didn't shed them. _Liar._ She opened her mouth to say his name when all she saw was white.

Something had its arms around her waist, holding her, protecting her . . .

Robin looked up to see Nagira's pained expression, and yet he was still trying to reassure her with a strained smile. Instead of Amon's name coming from her lips, it was _"Na . . . Nagira," _her voice was breaking as the world she knew was once again shattered before her very eyes.

_"You're under my protection, I'd be damned before you die Rob . . . because . . . because . . . I . . . " _his voice drifted off as his pained expression relaxed. His eyes, once full of mischief and playfulness became dull and lifeless.

She looked down and saw red seeping into his once pure white coat. Amon dropped his gun behind them in realization of what he had done, of the seriousness in his actions. Tears ran down her cheeks unchecked, her heart was racing, cracking, breaking. _"Nagira. Nagira!" _

She gripped Nagira's clothes tightly, as if she could somehow keep him with her as Amon moved closer to her. _"Don't," _she whispered harshly, watching Amon flinch from the corner of her emerald eyes. She turned her attention back on Nagira, but was still aware of Amon growing closer to her until he embraced her.

_"He had to die. He was in my way," _he whispered to her quietly, his breath that once tickled her skin made her want to throw up in disgust. _"I warned him. I warned him Robin."_

---

Robin shot up out of bed like a bullet and banged her head against something hard. She gripped her head and bit back a groan as the other party whimpered out bad words. Her dream quickly fading out of her mind as she fully awoke thanks to the pain that greeted her this morning.

She rubbed her head excessively, easing the pain a bit and numbing it down. "Oww," she bit her lip, wincing. "Good morning . . . Urg, afternoon," she groaned when she saw the position of the sun.

"Ah, Jesus Christ that fucking hurts. You've got a hard head, just like Dear Little Amon." Nagira muttered as he dragged himself off of the side of Robin's bed. He groaned in pain. It really did hurt. Nagira continued to roll around, groaning and swearing, but he took time to assure her that none of those words were directed at her.

After all, her name wasn't Amon, and he wasn't using the affection nicknames he had bestowed upon her, so it was all good. _I think._

Robin looked at Nagira strangely, not that he would notice. "'Dear Little Amon'?" A smile tugged at her pouty lips. Nagira stared at her. Only two words were floating in his otherwise dead brain and dirty mind, so _cute_.

He coughed to clear his mind and gain her attention as he started back downstairs. "For you to appear more normal, I gotta get you a job but I also don't want to risk your safety," he explained for his intrusion. "You're too young to drive so the best idea I could come up with that such short notice is, drum roll please, being my bike messenger girl!" Nagira grinned widely.

Robin on the other hand, was clearly unsure. "Are you sure?" She asked softly, her tone melodically. Nagira almost melted at her voice, so much like a siren in those myths.

Nagira coughed, "Of course I'm sure. The reason why I woke you up today was so's we can go around the city. I'll show you were most of my messages are sent." An awkward silence set it. Nagira rubbed the back of his head. Robin looked at him like he had two head. "So get dressed!" And with hat Nagira ran down the stairs. _Man girls are hard to talk to! _He thought to himself.

A few minutes later, Robin came down looking less like a Siren and more like a girl going to a funeral, minus the very messy hairdo. Nagira raised a brow at her, as if to ask her what was up with that hair. She blushed heavily.

"Um, I can't find my ribbons. Do you know where I put them?" She answered his silent question with another one of her own.

"Nope, no clue." It took him a few minutes before it dawned on him. "Oh yeah, I have them!" He smiled brightly at her. He fished out her magenta leather bindings from his coat pockets. "Here ya go!" He handed it to her.

"Thank you," she whispered softly, sitting down on his couch and producing pins out of no where. He watched her silently as she did her hair.

"How do you do that?" He just had to ask. He was amazed, he watched tons of girls and women do that and yet he had to comb his hair in front of a mirror to make sure it looked right. When Robin was finished tying her hair, she looked at him.

"Do what?"

Once again Nagira raised a brow at her finished hairstyle. He thought that she had cute, innocent and girly pigtails, not these strange handlebar hair thingy. He mentally slapped himself for thinking with his balls again. Maybe this was why women hated men . . .

Nah.

This was Amon's girl, he couldn't say anything suggestive to her. And even if she wasn't, she was too young! One more year, then he could make as many nasty comments and get slapped by her as much as he or she wanted. Boy did he feel like a perverted monk right now. He wondered slightly when a girl with an oversized boomerang would come and hit him. When it didn't happen after a few minutes, he sighed.

Nagira shook his head and coughed. "I mean that thing. How do you tie your hair without looking in a mirror? I mean, all I usually do is comb my hair and even then I need to look in a mirror. You- You put your hair up in an amazing, but strange, very strange, hairstyle without even thinking or messing up. You're really amazing. You got brains, talent and a cute face. Wow," he said all in one breath.

Robin heavily blushed, unsure if her blood flow would ever go back to normal. She looked down at her boots. "Practice makes perfect," she smiled mysteriously at him.

"But no one's perfect," he countered.

"No one's completely perfect. Perfect people are mostly boring anyways," Nagira tried hard not to notice how when she said 'perfect', she was mostly purring. There were times when he hated himself. He prayed for strength. Turning around, he began to think of anything that didn't involve pretty, cute, innocent, emerald eyed girls. He thought of just the opposite, namely how Little Brother was doing. Was he ok? Was he eating right? What did Nagira care? There, he composed himself. He could do it just as well as her.

Turning to face her, his eyes roamed over her. She was sitting patiently like a student in third grade. Quiet, composed, looking cute and innocent. All she was missing was the sailor schoolgirl uniform and those really short mini skirts or maybe a sailor fuku then he'd lose control and jump on her. Damn it! Stupid brain!

He coughed. "Ahem. I don't suppose you had any plans today do you? We can hold off the little tour of the city until later if you do have other stuff to do." _Smooth, real smooth. Make it sound like you're hitting on her or asking her out. Stupid male schoolgirl fantasies. _

Robin looked at Nagira and cocked her head. She did want to see Michael. He could help her find Amon but then again, she was afraid to go. What if Michael had turned against her too? She was a witch, so that meant that Dojima, Karasuma and Sakaki would also have to . . . send her to the factory. If they were alive. Tears pricked her eyes. She felt so selfish, searching for Amon just to reassure herself. Checking up on her friends never even crossed her mind. Michael. Her first and only friend. He was the first one to truly accept her, besides Sakaki.

Dojima was always mean to her during the beginning, but as time went by they became somewhat good friends. Though they had little to nothing in common, Dojima wasn't as spoiled and a brat as she made herself seem to be. Just . . . depressed and misunderstood by the world. Typical.

Sakaki was always trying his hardest, in some ways he was jealous of her. He even told her flat out, even though she was a rookie and had less training than him in witch hunting, she was already better and had earned Amon's respect. Both teens wanted to be accepted by the lead hunter, the father figure of sorts in their strange family. Robin had come to think of Sakaki as an older brother, warning her and sometimes teasing her but it was all in good fun.

Karasuma was the first to welcome her. They weren't exactly close, but Karasuma was there to help her sort things out and learn more about Japan when everyone else was avoiding her. She was helpful, but neutral. It was hard to develop a relationship with her, but they did anyways. A little sister, big sister sort. But they were not friends, something had always kept Karasuma away from her. She didn't understand, she still did not. Not until Michael told her that Amon and Karasuma had a short fling that ended shortly after, only lasting about less than a month.

Michael. Tears spilled out of her eyes, running down her cheek until a hand brushed it away. At first, he was just as cruel to her as Dojima, but he was the first to warm up to her. He was her first, true friend. She recalled nights of when she would visit him, bringing his favorite snacks that he could no longer get. They had a lot in common, both had lost their parents at a young age and was raised by other strangers. Robin remembered she did have a small crush on him, but it was just a crush. They were friends, and she never even wondered for one moment if he was still alive.

Robin decided, she would go to the well and listen for him. He sometimes talked to himself when he was alone. She remembered that Michael would usually eat by the well during their lunch breaks or whenever she came at night.

Robin turned her emerald gaze towards Nagira who was sitting close to her, enveloping her into a hug. She finally realized that she was crying and that she found comfort in his presence. Nagira cooed sweet, soothing words to her, ever so gently running his hand up an down her back in a calming and relaxing manner. She hiccupped, ashamed that she was being weak. Amon wouldn't tolerate it when she cried, he would always tell her to go somewhere away from him.

"It's ok Rob. I'm sorry I asked about your co-workers."

Was that why she was thinking so much about her friends? They weren't just co-workers or friends anymore. Risking one's life day after day for nearly half a year, they had to trust each other. They were closer than friends, they were almost like family. They were family. Her only family.

She buried her face into Nagira's chest, crying softly. She couldn't help herself, she couldn't stop no matter how much she told herself it was wrong to cry. After a few more minutes, she felt Nagira pull her closer, wrapping his arms securely yet tenderly around her smaller body, sheltering her. A warm feeling overcame her as she snuggled closer to his warmth. So wrong, yet so right. It felt uplifting to finally show her emotions after a week of staying locked up.

"It's ok to cry," Nagira whispered supportively, cradling her to him. As if reading her mind, he continued, "Little Amon's just a bit uptight, he thinks it's wrong because . . . think of how he grew up. A mindless, obedient, good looking puppy!" Nagira joked, earning a small, short laugh from the very vulnerable girl in his arms. Even if it was short, she meant it, and he was happy. "But you know," Nagira whispered, his lips near her ear, tickling her, "I'm waaaaaay better looking than him, wouldn't you say?"

She covered her mouth, trying to cover her giggles and hiccups. It was like music to his ears, he never heard such a melodic voice. Robin smiled at him, her eyes still a bit red and puffy, but for once her whole face lit up. Nagira couldn't help but smile at her too, feeling a strange tug at his heart.

"Am I having a heart attack?" Nagira wondered out loud, his heart was beating abnormally. Robin frowned.

"Don't joke like that. I don't want to lose you too," she said very seriously before cracking another smile. "Thank you."

Nagira blinked, caught off guard. "For what?"

She looked into his eyes with the innocence that only a child could possess, it only made him feel more guilty about fantasying about her in his sleep. "Thank you Nagira for helping me. I don't have anything planned for right now, so it would be nice to walk around the city and learn. If you say it's safe, then it must be. I trust you," she said it confidently. She placed a child's trust in him, and it only hurt him more, but it also felt good. He couldn't explain it.

There were times when she acted like Amon, then there were times when Nagira glanced at the child still within the woman. She was torn between two. It brought to mind a memory of hers that she shared with him, how she was taught to be quiet within the dark, dank walls of the convent she lived in, with the group of nuns that raised her.

"Ever been to a carnival before Siren?" Nagira asked Robin suddenly.

She looked at him with owl eyes. "I was suppose to go once, but then I caught the flu and wasn't allowed to go with the others. It made me sad because it was the only chance I had," she shared with him.

Nagira wrapped an arm around her should before she could get that sad look in her eyes. "I'll take ya today! There's one right now, we can go in a few- crap. We've been at home almost all day."

"Is that a bad thing? Did we miss it?" she asked, a child's sadness in her eyes, hidden from her womanly features. Nagira shook his head and smiled.

"Actually, we can go in an hour, but we can't have you going in that dress. I'm gonna take you shopping, just don't buy too much." Nagira had a thoughtful look on his face. "On second thought buy as much as you'd like. My treat. You'll be worth it."

Before Robin could protest, Nagira had already dragged her out of the small office and to the shopping district.

After six hours, with less than one shopping bag later but still showing her around the place, Nagira was waiting downstairs, at home, for Robin to change so they could go to the carnival. It would be fun. He learned that she didn't like very fast things, so that left the Ferris Wheel and maybe the haunted house ride.

He turned to look at the stairway when he heard the door close. Nagira ran, um 'power walked' to the bottom of the steps. He smiled, it seemed that was all he could do whenever she was around now, at her choice of clothing. Plain, black jeans that covered all of her legs unfortunately, with a not very revealing black blouse and her crimson coat. Well, all day and that was all that she was willing to buy. The crimson coat he didn't even buy! She already had it with her!

She was definitely different from other girls, that was for sure. Even a blind man could see that. In the past, all of his girlfriends always ran up his credit cards. But she- Robin, all she bought was that one pair of jeans, and that blouse. That's it, that's all! Six hours! But while she wasn't looking, he grabbed a skin tight, black biking suit, a helmet and sneakers for later use for her. She was gonna be a bike messenger and he knew that she couldn't ride a bike in that dress. Plus, he wanted to see her body, it would probably help him get over his teenaged, schoolgirl wet dreams at night.

"Shall we milady?" Nagira offered her an arm which she hesitantly took.

A few minutes of walking found them in the park, where the carnival was set up. Robin's mouth was slightly opened in awe, bright lights flashed everywhere as people screamed on the rides, while others were on dates, holding hands and smiling lovingly at the other. Robin blushed when she remembered on the way here, her hand had also slipped into Nagira's larger hand.

"Well, what do you want to do first?" Nagira asked her.

A thoughtful look crossed her face before she pointed at a booth. "Can we try that?" She asked shyly, unsure.

He grinned evilly at her. "I can beat you at that!"

He tugged her hand, almost running to the water gun booth. He paid the man the money to play. The point was to fill up the balloon with water before the other person did, but the target was smaller than what Nagira was used to. It didn't matter, he had to beat her anyways.

"Ready to lose?" He smirked at her cockily.

She smiled gracefully at him. "I'll do my best." Always the better of the two.

The man at the booth signaled at them to start. Nagira was obviously winning, when suddenly a light bulb lit above Robin's head, literality. She turned her water gun at Nagira and fired at him catching him off guard and causing him to lose his concentration. She quickly turned, and won popped the balloon while onlookers laughed at the couple's silly antics.

"You-You did that on purpose!" He accused her, wet and pointing.

"All's fair in love and war," she countered cutely, choosing a big, white bear as her prize. "Can we play again?"

Nagira grumbled and paid the man for another round. _This time_, he thought to himself, _I'm gonna getcha Robin!_ He smirked evilly, almost mimicking Robin's look.

Neither noticed the other's evil look or the evil laughter of a mad genius. Other couples joined in on the fun, and when the time came, almost everyone was soaked. Robin had shot at Nagira at the same time when he turned to shoot at her. In the end, every couple that played the water balloon game was wet, laughing whole-heartedly and just plain enjoying themselves. The man at the booth was so happy that Robin had brought in so many customers, that even though she didn't win this round, he gave her a prize anyways. This time, she chose a black wolf with steel blue eyes that strangely reminded her of someone, and a yellow cat with huge, emerald eyes.

Nagira was embarrassed that he lost to Robin, and in a way humiliated in a good way in front of the other couples when Robin gave him the yellow furred, emerald eyed cat.

So for three hours, Robin surprisingly dragged him around to ride every single ride, having fun. He didn't think he'd have such a good time at some kiddy carnival, but he did. Robin made everything fun, even the line, telling him how much the bear and him looked alike, but the wolf was so much cuter.

Nagira checked his watch. It was nearing ten and the first of the fireworks display was about to begin. They always shot off fireworks at ten for the sleepy kids to watch as their parents drove away, and again at midnight for the older couples.

"Robin, I wanna go on the Ferris Wheel," he whined. How the mighty have fallen, the roles were changed from Robin playing the child who had never been to the carnival to her being the one leading Nagira around. Nagira on the other hand, became the reluctant and scared first time rider.

"Not yet, I want to go there first." She pulled him the other way. Nagira didn't want to spoil the surprise yet, so he kept on tugging the other way. They were gaining comments about how cute a couple they were. It wasn't a common sight to see an older man with a young girl, yet it wasn't as rare as one would think.

"But Robby, Little Siren, Rob, Robin please!" Nagira stopped tugging and looked her straight in the eyes, using the puppy dog trick he hadn't used in years. "Pwease? Pwetty pwetty pwease?" He added a whimper, coaxing a small "aww" out of a few bystanders and onlookers. It was quite a scene, and quite a sight.

Robin sighed in defeat and nodded. She was surprised when Nagira suddenly picked her up and spun her around. She laughed, completely, fully for what seemed like the third time tonight, and yet it still filled Nagira with a strange and unknown ecstasy. He set her down on her feet, and in a spur of a moment thing, pecked her on the lips before tugging her to the Ferris Wheel like an over eager child.

Robin's eyes were wide opened in shock. Her first kiss. Nagira. She looked at him, mouth slightly ajar. A tingling sensation still lingered on her lips when she touched it. She winced, but it wasn't from pain. It felt so good. It was then that Robin noticed how familiar Nagira looked, as if she had met him somewhere before, but where? She racked her brain, trying to remember why he looked so familiar. She couldn't have met him somewhere, she would have remembered him.

"Robin, look over there!" Nagira shouted at her in an enthusiastic tone, pointing towards the sky. It took her a moment to realize she was on the ride, second to the top.

It had paused.

"Look at-" she didn't finish as a loud boom echoed into the night sky. In a dazzlingly display of lights, the night sky lit up in ruby reds, bright whites, sapphire blues, emerald greens, and flaming oranges. Fire danced in the sky before dying out and falling back onto the earth. More and more stars shot up, flashing into huge, brightly colored circles before fading away into the dark abyss.

"Wow . . . They're so . . . " Robin couldn't think of a word.

"Beautiful?" Nagira breathed so near to her ear, sensitizing her body even more. He looked at her intently, watching her face change colors just as the fireworks in the background did. All the lights in the carnival were shut off for this moment.

Their faces were so close, Robin could feel his breath brushing against her. Heat floated and rushed though her bloodstream, her palms were sweaty as ever so slowly Nagira closed the distance between them, stopping suddenly. Robin couldn't help but move in closer when suddenly the Ferris Wheel jerked to a start, causing Robin to fall on top of Nagira completely, lips connected. Gently brushing against each other, his tongue slipped out, rubbing and coaxing her mouth open.

Their moment was cut short when the operator of the ride shyly asked them to get off for others to go on.

Robin quickly learned of the compromising position and excused herself, apologizing for what she did not do. A permanent redness tainted her cheeks as she and Nagira walked home. Neither really planned on it happening, neither could have guessed. They had both crossed the line, while Nagira was cursing himself for losing control. He repeatedly told her there was nothing to be sorry about. He had to admit, she was pretty good for her first time though, but no matter how hard he tried, jokes just couldn't cut through the thick ice that had formed.

Robin couldn't help but feel as though she was betraying Amon in a sense. It hurt her. How could something that felt so good, that felt so right turn out to become something so ugly, something so . . . disgraceful?

Later that night, Robin snuck away to visit Michael. Well, not visit, but to listen for him. She backtracked her way to where the well was, unaware of the hurt, jealous eyes following her every move. Robin stayed there, ignoring the flashbacks of what happened in the well. She hugged her knees close to her chest, fighting back tears.

She heard movement up above. Her head snapped up, a small smile playing on her lips as hope filled her, but they were soon dashed when she remembered what she had done earlier this night. She had kissed Nagira, she could have stopped but she didn't. she couldn't separate her feelings for Amon and Nagira. He was just so . . . familiar. He felt so comforting, it was easy to do it. So . . . Amon. Tears fell like rain. It was raining when she had met Nagira. A hopelessness filled her, pain gripped her chest the more she thought of Amon and Nagira.

She betrayed Amon. She betrayed Amon. She had his trust, and she broke it. More tears fell, for the chance with Amon lost, for the lost of his trust, and for Nagira. Had she been using him as a substitute for Amon? Did she really miss him so that she would even go for some who reminded him so much of him? What kind of person was she? A traitor.

A witch.

"Robin . . . Where are you?"

She couldn't take it anymore. Robin got up and silently left Raven's Flats' underground tunnels. Once on the street, she couldn't help but start running, tears running down her face. She was trying to outrun to pain, the tears but they were too fast. Everything hit her all at once. Her body cried out for rest, her lungs cried for air to fuel her battle torn body and heart.

She stopped in the middle of the busy sidewalk. People walked by her, fading. She was just another face, lost in a crowd. She was no one special, she was dirty, just like the rest. She was nothing. Nothing . . . A sinner . . .

"Don't pity yourself." Amon's voice filled her mind as his image appeared before her. Across the street, not another face! She saw him clearly.

A bus passed in front of her, and in an instant he was gone. Had she been in such despair that she imagined him?

She turned his words over in her mind, again and again she replayed it. "Don't pity yourself." His tone was almost encouraging, not scolding, but hurt. He knew. It was hurting them both, her weakness was his. _Don't pity yourself._ But even if he wasn't really there, she felt stronger.

But a dark voice whispered in the back of her mind, _Dirty, filthy witch. All witches must be hunted. The hunter always becomes the hunted. _

_You deserved all the pain you got. You deserve more, and more and more! _

_Die . . . Witch._

_Witches are a crime against God's original designs, all must be killed for the purity of God's chosen creation. _

_"Don't pity yourself."_

* * *

AAOTD: What the hell was that? I didn't write that! It's not in the storyline! Amon, you bitch!  
Takara, Amon: (blank stare)  
Takara: You can't call a guy a bitch.  
Amon: Why did they kiss? It wasn't in the script!  
Takara: Well, neither is this, but we're doing it anyways.  
AAOTD: Bad Robin! Bad Nagira! There wasn't suppose to be a kiss! Or any degrading thoughts! Here's the chapter storyline! Chapter 5: Robin dreams of Amon, then shoots up and hits her head with Nagira. Nagira tells her it's their day off, but Robin decided to visit Michael. She changes her mind and spends the day with Nagira and then later that night she thinks she sees Amon.  
Takara: He made you do it. (points to Amon)  
AAOTD: Eh, I'm too hungry. Please review, next chapter will hopefully be shorter. I always keep on writing until I get the chapter line done. You see in the first chapter, it's only about 700 words, in this it's nearly 5000.  
Amon: They . . . They kissed. They kissed. They kissed. They kissed.  
Takara: Am I the only sane muse here?  
AAOTD, Amon: They kissed. They kissed. They kissed. They kissed.

---

**anarchy101:** Aww, really? I thought that it would be a turn off since in my other story, Alone, I lost more readers since Nagira kissed Robin. That was also the place where this story kinda popped into my head. (smiles) It'll get longer, and I can tell you for sure there's twenty-six chapters. But updates might get slower since school and I only have two already written chapters done.

**Ayjah:** (grins) Thanks! I thought that it would be a good, short chapter to see what Amon's up to. Please don't get mad at him just yet, well, looking at my plans, just don't hate Amon since he's usually told from someone else's pov who hates him. It's just a dream, after all. It's not like it'll come true . . .

**In True Meanings:** A confused, vulnerable Amon is my favorite, he's more easily manipulated. Plus, in the series I do think he's just as I'm showing him! He just doesn't show it, but Karasuma did. And I'll look up that anime, maybe Isaac knows? And maybe you'll like my new story too, Dolly of Death.

**_WHRfan: _**I know that his feelings for her are intense, it's Amon torture. He doesn't know why he saved her, he just did. He doesn't know why he couldn't kill her, he just didn't. but maybe he does know, but Amon doesn't claim to know what love is. It's cute. And this chapter is so sad, isn't it? Question remains, was it really Amon? Or a figment of Robin's imagination? Does Amon really know? Will that dream come true? There's always consequences and repercussions in my stories. (smiles) You know that!

**DarkNaty**: lol, you must like him as much as I do, maybe more but that's impossible! And you're right with what I was trying to do with the chapter, you're one of the firsts to actually get the point of Amon's musings. And I actually like it when you pick out your favorite quotes, makes me write more and better. And lately, I've been basing Nagira on Kris and Tommy while he was around. :P

**Reena: **Five reviews, you're like me, reviewing every chapter that you read to give the author your opinion. (smiles) Another sneak peek just for that! And I've always wanted to do a ARN triangle, as well as a good ARM triangle that's finished (since there are so few and none that are done). There's also two ARoc triangles, the oc is Amon's little brother or Robin's new teacher. The phone call was the best, I can imagine Nagira teasing and dancing on one side of the screen because he got to finish a sentence without Amon interrupting and Amon jumps his screen then chokes Nagira with the telephone cord. As for the lemon thing, I've changed the story to make it more light hearted so there won't be one in this story, but in Destiny's Embrace, that's an unplanned story. :P

Sneak peek:

Chapter 6: His Warning

The two half-brothers stared each other down, neither flinching or blinking as a strong gust of wind blew at them, picking up the tails of their coats. It would have been a cool, tense moment to onlookers. White and black, light and dark. Yin and yang. Nagira's relaxed smile versus Amon's tense glare. Amon's eyes narrowed even farther. Nagira wondered how long Amon could glare for. Another thought nearly made him lose his really cool looking stand. He mentally shook his head. If Amon narrowed his eyes any more, they'd be closed and he'd be free from Amon's so-called icy stare.


	6. His Warning

Last Man Standing  
Chapter 6: His Warning  
Story Summary: Post 15 AU. Two brothers, one girl. Neither really deserved her but both tried their hands to get the little angel anyways. ARN triangle. Told ya I'd do one eventually.  
Chapter Summary: While Robin's out to play, Nagira is confronted by a ghostly image of Amon, growling out a jealous warning. But Amon being Amon and Nagira being Nagira, the message sent is a message misinterpreted.

AAOTD: Hehe, Butterfly is evil. I have just found that out.  
Takara: Butterfly?  
Amon: Her kitten turned cat.  
AAOTD: Yeah, I'm a junior. College searching soon. Anyone else going to college?  
Amon: It'll be hell.  
Takara: I wouldn't know.  
AAOTD: Me neither.  
Amon: . . . I'm just making it up, never been.  
Takara, AAOTD, Balmung: (sweat drops)

Disclaimer: Soon I'll be a poor college student saying I don't own WHR but I do own . . . Aww crap, I own nothing huh? Is college really as bad as other college fanfic writers make it sound? Oh yeah, anyone know of Sarina Paris? No? Really?

* * *

Nagira was lying on the couch, unable to sleep, staring at the gray, boring ceiling. Well, he thought it was gray, seeing as it was kinda pitch black in the room so in a sense, everything was actually black as far as his eyes could see. 

The sound of the wooden floors creaking caught his easily drifting attention. He didn't move a muscle, but his eyes stayed trained on the small, slip of a girl, who was currently making her way out of their home silently. She turned her haunted emerald orbs at him, looking at him intently as if he would stop her. He wouldn't. He knew that she probably thought that he was sleeping. He wouldn't follow her. He wouldn't.

Yeah right. The second she closed that door, he would be following her like . . . like, shadows to Amon! Mentally nodding, Nagira congratulated himself on his hard earned thought.

"I'll be out for a little bit, to clear my mind. I want . . . to see if my friend is still alive. Thank you for reminding me," she whispered to him softly, as if speaking to a slumbering child, afraid to wake him up but still feeling guilty without telling him where she was going.

He watched watchfully as she left him. He saw her shadowy silhouette pause at the door, then shake her head. She turned and left the office. He counted to one, then shot out of 'bed' and threw his coat on. He wasn't following her! He wasn't. He was just checking up on her, he argued with himself for another hour or so. Well, it seemed like another hour.

Stalking her. Nah, Amon's thing. Nagira told himself that he was just going to make sure she was okay, to make sure that no one _was _stalking her. Just as he was about to open the door, the window near his desk flew open, a strong wind rushed inside and blew away his ever-growing-white-mountain-of-evil-papers-and-other-not-so-important-but-highly-stupid-pile-that-turned-into-a-pile-of-organized-files-for-cases-pile. Nagira stared, mouth on the floor, eyes wide in disbelief.

"You gotta be fucking kidding me! I had that fucker all clean and shit then in less than three fucking seconds it's all fucking gone!" He continued to add many, many, many more bad words to the sentence, words that refuse to be written down or heard. (A/N: Sue me, I don't swear but Nagira sure as hell does.)

And so, instead of following Robin to make sure that she was safe, he told himself that she was once a hunter herself and could take care of herself by herself. But Nagira, him on the other hand, had to deal with Little Bellowing Banshee all day and most nights before Little Sexy Siren came along. Damn, if Mika saw this mess, he would never hear the end of it.

Then it hit him. Tomorrow, or rather today being 1:24AM, he had a meeting at eight with some woman who was suing her husband for money and the like. He needed to do the case to get some money to help people who needed it. But worst of all, his ever-growing-pile etc. _was_ the case for that woman. He sighed, dropped to the floor and started sorting it all out, cursing out his Dear Little Amon. Yeah, Amon was the one behind this. Wind, shadows, Amon.

Three hours later found Robin finding Nagira sitting on the floor, trying to find something that needed to be found with nothing but a blank look on his face while trying to find page number one hundred, seventy-one which, after twenty minutes of searching, still refused to be found by the one trying his hardest to find it. Nagira suddenly clutched his head and let out a loud, silent scream, coming out from the deepest recesses of his overworked-and-no-play-makes-Nagira-go-crazy-or-at-the-very-least-make-Nagira-turn-into-Amon soul. It's a very sad day when a little girl can organize all five thousand pages of his report while he just sat around, staring at her lips. The one he stole from Amon last night.

A warm, fuzzy, gut wrenching guilt filled him.

"I think I saw Amon, in a crowd when I was walking home," she told him suddenly, out of no where. Nagira wondered if her voice would always be that soft, even if he took her to his bed-

"Really? Where were you young lady? I was worried," Nagira teased lightly, unsure of how she felt from last night. He didn't think this was awkward, but it probably was to her. "It's way past your curfew and bedtime and oh my god I just sounded like Mika," Nagira gaped, eliciting a somewhat forced giggle out of Robin.

"I was visiting a friend and looking." Once again, she didn't care to elaborate.

"Please don't make me sound like a parent Robin," he pleaded, his tone very serious. He didn't want to sound like a parent, he didn't want to sound jealous, he didn't want . . . to know what he sounded like.

She looked at him, no smile, no emotion. She looked . . . like Amon. He fought down a shiver and instead held out his hand for the files. She handed them to him, fingertips brushing, then went upstairs without so much as a word or glance behind.

Nagira exhaled deeply and loudly, he didn't sigh. Nope. He looked around for a smoke, but didn't find one. He remembered that he ran out a few days ago, but didn't feel like getting more. Nagira grabbed his coat and left, looking for the closest vending machine.

While returning home, he noticed that the wind was dying down, that shadows stretched on the pavement. A shadow appeared in front of him.

Amon.

The two half-brothers stared each other down, neither flinching or blinking as a strong gust of wind blew at them, picking up the tails of their coats. It would have been a cool, tense moment to onlookers. White and black, light and dark. Yin and yang. Nagira's relaxed smile versus Amon's tense glare. Amon's eyes narrowed even farther. Nagira wondered how long Amon could glare for. Another thought nearly made him lose his really cool looking stand. He mentally shook his head. If Amon narrowed his eyes any more, they'd be closed and he'd be free from Amon's so-called icy stare.

"You didn't follow her," Amon started.

Oh boy, here started their little interruptions, which would be followed by a fist fight with either as the winner and finally, they get some work done. If the other was still conscious of course. Then again, that was highly rare.

"I was busy-"

"Excuses, she's under your protection-"

"Yeah, but you seem well enough to be taking her-"

"What are you implying-"

"So you don't have a relation with her?"

"She's my-"

"Yeah yeah, I heard it before." Nagira was wondering why Amon didn't jump down his throat like he usually did.

"She's nothing."

"So I can have her?"

"If she wishes-"

"Great cause she's a great kisser, and her body's so soft. I can't wait to help her blossom beneath me-"

"I don't want to hear it."

"Too bad Dear Little Amon-"

"I'm not little-"

"You're shorter-"

"Keep your distance." Nagira shivered. That was a new tone. He looked at Amon as he turned and disappeared down the streets. Strange, they got a lot done with no blood being shed.

"Loser. Who are you trying to impress huh?" Nagira muttered under his breath, lighting a cigarette and walking home.

Amon was one confusing puzzle. First saying he didn't care for her, but sending her here to be protected, then he said that Nagira could date her! Then he went back and threatened him. Well, whatever. Nagira decided to himself that if Robin wanted more, if she wanted anything, he'd be more than willing. She was under his protection, and even if it meant that he'd have to protect her from Amon, then he would.

And plus, Nagira didn't know what he should keep his distance _from_. Amon never said.

A sly smile made its way to Nagira's lips. "K, I'll keep my distance from _you_, Little Brother." If Amon would be more serious, he'd call him his big brother, but since Amon didn't, that meant that this request wouldn't be taken too seriously.

Yep, Robin would be his in no time. _Well_, actually, she'd be his in a long time, after he killed Amon and his conscience. Well, murder would be a better word.

* * *

AAOTD: Nagira's quite the villain isn't he?  
Amon: That makes me happy, but you also made us sound like idiotic idiots.  
Takara: "Idiotic idiots"? Nice wording Amon.  
AAOTD: He's got a point Amon.  
Amon: . . . You made me say it.  
Balmung: Losers, I want to go back to 'The World' I love. Reki! Find a replacement clone for this authoress.  
AAOTD: Wait, Lord Balmung! I'm a huge fan, I love 'The World' as much as you do!  
Takara: Another one?  
Nagira: Another. 

**A/N**: And I've decided who Robin will end up with, but of course I like to hold out. Next chapter will be in two weeks since school is harder than I thought and I don't really have time for writing much anymore. And sorry for the late update, there was a blackout in the city and I was pissed so I went to the park! It rained, I still stayed, and now I have three endings for this story!

------------------------------

**Ayjah:** (smiles) I like the dreams too, but like most people and dreams, they don't stay in the mind for too long. Robin doesn't remember what she dreamt of, only that Nagira is becoming more and more important in her life. I'm trying to keep Amon as close to character as I see him in my mind, but now I also have to begin to work in some plot. (sweatdrops) Amon should come back soon into Robin's life and protect her while still trying to hunt her. And no, Nagira isn't a villain, after rereading the chapter it sounds like I'm making him evil but he's not, just playing around.

**In True Meanings:** Yeah, the next one is long too. Some chapters are short, some are long. I don't really have a limit, as long as I get my point across. And I made Robin really innocent this chapter, maybe as a cute chibi with huge eyes.

**WHR Fan: **Semi-lemon? Where? I really can't write then so I'm kinda wondering what they're suppose to um, be. Lol. I mean, I know but like . . . Are you sure that Nagira kissed Robin first? Or was it Amon? Or was it all a dream? Maybe Amon did kiss Robin first, or maybe Robin just imagined it since she was kinda sleep walking/dreaming. Boy am I evil. (smiles)

**saint's hands:** Really? Cool! I made a Nagira Robin fan! Um, if you wanna read some Nagira Robin one-shots, check out Rali's stories. Her authorID is 112691. There was another, um, just look at the bottom of my favorite stories for a few Nagira Robin one-shots.In the summary, it should say rare pairing.I didn't think that a lot of people would notice that Inuyasha reference, but a lot of people did. I'm happy that some people pay attention.

**AlwaysForgotten:** Thanks! But school's been piling up and I have to update every other week now. And today, there was a black out so I'm not sure when this will be posted since I'm suppose to post it today. Too tired. My poor feet. I'm glad you like the sneak peek, as long as people say it makes them wanting more, I'll continue to post them!

**Fairy of Dark Woods:** This is the only ARN triangle around. :P And like I said, school is getting harder and I got yet another job (yes, I am now working) so I can get that .hack sign/ fragment online game and play with other people or, kill them as I've heard. So instead of shorter chapters (I found out in the hard way that I can't do short chapters, I write until I finish my outline) I've decided to update every other Friday.

**anarchy101:** It's a triangle, since Robin and Amon already have a thing for each other in the series, I really don't have to develop that a lot but Nagira and Robin only have a few moments together so I have to make a relationship for them. There'll be Amon and Robin scenes later and they will be cute, fluffy but still in character when Amon comes back in but for now, Nagira gets the spotlight, Amon gets angst and Robin gets confused! Lol.

**_tru: _**Um, Nagira kissed Robin, Robin didn't really have a choice (well she did have the choice to push him away but me and Robin are alike and my first kiss was stolen so yeah) and I don't think Amon will forgive her which may cause a break in their relationship, so if you don't want Amon to forgive her he might not. To tell the truth, I can't see Robin without someone who's wiser and who'll protect her mentally, so it doesn't really have to be Amon but I know it can't be Michael, leaving Sakaki, Amon and Nagira. But I'm not a Sakaki Robin person, they're like brother and sister, which leaves Amon and Nagira! I got enough Amon Robin stories, and there's not enough Nagira Amon so (nods) ARN triangles are bound to have romance between them, and maybe Robin will end up with Nagira, maybe she'll end up with Amon. Alternate endings at different sites. (smiles)

Sneak peek:

Chapter 7: Her Friends

Robin stood in the alley, her eyes closed. Something was tugging at her. It had been so long, it was nice to see someone she could trust but . . . she couldn't. She would be endangering Nagira, and she didn't want that. But Amon, maybe Dojima knew something about Amon. And what Nagira doesn't know wouldn't hurt him, right? She continued making a list of excuses as to why she should just walk away right now and go back home, but Amon outweighed it all. He was worth it. She opened her jeweled colored eyes with a stern determination.

Amon.


	7. Her Friend

Last Man Standing  
Chapter 7: Her Friend  
Story Summary: Post 15 AU. Two brothers, one girl. Neither really deserved her but both tried their hands to get the little angel anyways. ARN triangle. Told ya I'd do one eventually.  
Chapter Summary: This'll look familiar. Robin sees Dojima hunting a witch, well, a witch hunting the hunter actually. You know the rest. Throw in some Robin angst over Amon and we've got a chapter!

AAOTD: The story gets going. Here's the first step to a real plot!  
Amon: A stolen plot that's been used.  
AAOTD: Hey . . . But what about those Raven Robin things huh? Teen Titans wannabes.  
Takara: I take it you're a Star Rob shipper?  
AAOTD: Yep, also a Aoshi Misao shipper. Flame me all you want for liking that pairing.  
Takara: I'm hungry. When will you feed me?  
Amon: She doesn't. We have to go to the trash for food.  
AAOTD: Na uh! Takara, here's some food. (hands him Chinese take out)  
Amon: O.O Me? (gets one week, leftover lo mein) Typical.  
AAOTD: I always liked Takara-sama than Mr. Amakusa or Mr. Amon. Amon-kun is cute too!

Disclaimer: I don't own WHR or this chapter idea much. I want to keep it as close to the real WHR timeline as possible but knowing me, I'll have a bad day while writing and I'll make the characters horribly ooc. It's becoming a bother. Reviews make me happy and make me write better. And I've decided that I will not post Love You Forever here ever again until since I think it might be too mature for other people to grasp and I don't like flames for trying to keep it serious and real to life as possible.

* * *

Robin rode down her bike through the busy, Tokyo Downtown streets. She and Nagira hadn't talked much lately, and being a bike messenger for him had given her time to be free. She pedaled faster and faster, feeling the wind brush past her, climbing up the hills and soaring down. This was about the only time when she felt free, to be able to spread her wings and fly and just to get away from it all. It was actually only her fourth time on a bike, Nagira teaching her the first two times. She was a quick learner. 

After she delivered whatever it was that Nagira wanted her to give, she walked back down just in time to see someone trying to take her bike. She lowered her glasses, giving an Amon-ish glare at the man. He let out a nervous laugh, muttered something then ran off.

She bent down to unlock her bike from the chains when something caught her eyes. A pink jacket wearing, blonde haired, blue eyed young woman. Robin inwardly smiled, happy to know that Dojima was still safe. That was, until she noticed two shady characters following Dojima into a dingy alley. A protective instinct kicked in, but also Nagira's words of keeping a very low, nonexistent profile.

She decided he wouldn't know. Robin followed the two men silently, knowing she hadn't yet been discovered. They were too engrossed with the task of getting rid of a hunter. For some reason, Robin sensed that they were human, and yet something said that there was a witch behind it.

She noiselessly stalked her prey, waiting for the opportune moment to strike without being discovered. She watched helplessly as they attacked Dojima. Robin wanted to help her, but knew it wasn't time yet. One man held her from behind, seemingly wrapping himself around her to stop her fruitless struggle. Dojima suddenly took out her gun, but was unable to even fire off one shot as the other man held her wrist, adding pressure for her to drop it.

But still Robin had to wait for the witch to come out, the one that was their leader. Dojima was panting now as the leader appeared.

"You've been sneaking around our turf, spying on us. You're a hunter aren't you? And a bad one at that," the male witch taunted, smirking at Dojima's helpless state. Robin fought down the urge to incinerate the three men who dared to hurt her friend. "Let her go," he ordered fiercely.

The two humans nodded and put her down. Dojima had a distrusting look on her face. She was about to retort when the wind suddenly picked up, the witch's eyes widened as he revealed his craft. Another common telekinetic. Robin's eyes widened as Dojima was flung nearly twenty feet into a nearby advertising sign left out by a restaurant. Dojima groaned as she tried to get up, knowing that this was the end of her life. The witch smirked and strode overconfidently towards her.

"Someone please . . . " Dojima begged, but all bystanders knew the man. They quickly ran away into hiding, fearing his wrath and not wanting to feel guilty over the young woman's death. Dojima gasped as she felt the witch beginning to use his powers again. It was the end, she closed her eyes, not wanting to see.

And that was when Robin launched her attack. Fire erupted from the floor, from the base of where the man was and pushed him away from Dojima. Fire spurted from the around all around him, pushing him one way and the other, singeing his clothing and leaving minor burns. This was Dojima's hunt, not hers.

But then the witch turned his attention back onto Dojima, readying himself for one final attack. Robin's eyes widened in realization of what he was about to do. She focused on creating a more powerful attack, picking him off his feet and throwing him into a brick wall. She wanted to know how it felt like to him to be pushed around.

Dojima sat, shocked, still trying to grasp what had happened. Robin watched in small triumphant as the two other men ran off, screaming bloody murder.

"Dojima, hurry up and contact the others," Robin spoke to her indifferently, still somewhat hidden in the corner of the alley building. Dojima's hunt, not hers. She was no longer a hunter but a witch. She couldn't get Nagira into trouble. She couldn't be the one responsible for any harm done to him.

"R . . . Robin?" She didn't reply, only turned and began to walk away. Something stuck Dojima. "Don't go! Robin, wait!" she begged. But her pleas fell onto deaf ears. Or so it seemed.

Robin stood in the alley, her eyes closed. Something was tugging at her. It had been so long, it was nice to see someone she could trust but . . . she couldn't. She would be endangering Nagira, and she didn't want that. But Amon, maybe Dojima knew something about Amon. And what Nagira didn't know wouldn't hurt him, right? She continued making a list of excuses as to why she should just walk away right now and go back home, but Amon outweighed it all. He was worth it. She opened her jeweled colored eyes with a stern determination.

Amon.

---

Dojima and Robin were sitting in a small café not too far away. How she managed to talk her into this, neither girl really knew. But here they were, sitting and talking.

"It's really pathetic isn't it? A witch hunter being hunted by a witch. I was looking for someone since Karasuma was out on her own hunting. Sakaki's injured, he broke his leg," Dojima paused to let out a humorless laugh. "It seems as though he's the only one seriously getting hurt these days."

"How is everything there?" Robin ask curiously, she wanted to know about Amon but was frightened of asking directly.

Their locked eyes, a solemn smile appeared on Dojima's usually pretty face.

"It's crazy. Karasuma's always out on her own, Sakaki-chan's on office arrest, the chief and his assistant won't let all of us leave them alone in fear of another attack. The gate guard is mostly paranoid and isn't as friendly as before. Michael's been really quiet and - and everything is just falling apart! None of us know how much longer we can take it, and Karasuma is the worst of us all! She's just been pushing herself, trying to replace both you and Amon and I'm afraid she's going to get herself killed!" Dojima was near hysterics, her eyes filling with tears.

Robin took a minute to soak it all in. _She's just been pushing herself, trying to replace both you and Amon . . . _

"What about Amon? Where is he?" Robin asked, trying not to sound too eager. She didn't notice that she had leaned closer to the older blonde, a desperate look in her eyes.

"We haven't been told anything, we all figured that he was with you," she answered, not looking at Robin. "But I guess not, seeing you . . . "

"I see. Then Amon isn't-"

"Zaizen hasn't been seen at the office after the attack either. What do you think is going on around here?"

Robin shook her head, suppressing images of the day of the attack. "I don't know. I've been trying to figure that out this whole time," Robin answered. It was a half-lie, she knew. Half the time, she wasn't even thinking of it, only of Nagira and Amon. Her nights filled with dreams of Amon, of Nagira. Sinfully seductions, kisses and whispers of love and temptation. "I was wondering about all of this. Why is this all happening to me?" Robin asked, still not looking at Dojima. Her sentences had double meanings to them. "Why do I have to be chased down by the people I've worked for?" Robin lifted her head so she could glance at Dojima. Why wasn't Amon back? Why was Nagira crawling into her thoughts more and more!

She offered Robin a smile. "Puh-lease," she scoffed, "you can relax for now. No one's after you. We haven't been given any orders for your hunt. But . . . I dunno how long that will last Robin. But either way, I'm glad that you made it out okay. Really, I am."

"Amon, it was Amon. He was the one who saved me," Robin confessed.

"Really!" Dojima beamed brightly. "Everyone back at the office will be all too happy to hear that! You must really be important to him if he risked himself for you and not us," Dojima smiled sadly, looking away.

"No! Don't tell them. Not about me, not about Amon. Not about our run-in today either okay? It's for your own safety, for theirs as well."

Dojima looked down like a child being scorn, "All right then, if you . . . say so. But . . . Do you think you can help me out sometimes? With the hunts and stuff?" At Robin's confused expression, she offered as an explanation, "Sakaki's been out of the picture for awhile and he'll have to stay out for a little longer. And Miho. Miho's been trying so hard to follow in Amon's footprints, trying to be the leader and the best. She's going to burn out. No matter how hard she tries, she isn't Amon. So now they've been sending me out to do more field work like today. I'm afraid that they'll send me out on a hunt soon . . . and then I'll screw up and . . . " she drifted off. "Robin if that happens will you save me? Will you help me please?" Dojima pleaded.

"I can't, I'm . . . sorry, but that would be impossible for me. There's no way I can give you a way to contact me. And besides, I've been nothing but trouble. If someone finds out that we've been in contact, I can't save you. I can't even protect myself." Robin got up suddenly. "I have to be going now."

They walked outside. Robin unlocked her bike and got on, putting on her sunglasses so others won't recognize her. They would probably think that she was a boy anyways, with the outfit that Nagira had given her. It was too tight.

"Dojima, have you heard anything about that day? Anything at all?"

Dojioma looked thoughtful. "No . . . wait! Come to think of it, Michael did say that apparently an Orbo gun and some data was stolen that day, as well as a few of our Orbo crosses. But Michael said that they couldn't get everything that they wanted since the firewall was too tough."

"What does that mean?" Robin asked.

Dojima shook her head and shrugged. Robin nodded and prepared to leave. "Robin . . .thank you so much. I'm serious!I'm reallygraceful to you." Robin nodded and left.

---

Robin came back to the office and passed by Mika. It had been one month since she came here, and now Mika wasn't so hostile towards the younger girl anymore after Nagira told her some story about her running away from her abusive father who wanted to sell her or something along those lines.

"Oh, there you are. Welcome back girl." Well, there was one bad thing. Robin had yet to earn Mika's respect, so instead of being called by her name, she was addressed as 'girl'. "The boss has been looking for you."

"I just stopped to get some coffee," Robin offered indifferently.

"Well if you're going to be late again like that at least drop us a line so we won't have to worry too much."

"I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking. I delivered the package though."

"Since you already had coffee, you don't want any tea do you? "

"No, thank you, I'm fine."

Mika shrugged. "Hmm, she could at least sit down for awhile and chat. Geez, kids nowadays. It seems as though their problems make it the end of the world. I wonder why Nagira-san is so interested in her anyways. There are tons of other girls like her." Mika sipped at her tea. "He must be going through a phase or something. He'll get bored of her soon enough. Hmm, maybe he's in a midlife crisis and wants to feel young again?"

---

Robin walked up the steps to Nagira's private office, the one separate yet more roomy and messy than the one downstairs with Mika and Hirata. She paused outside his door, before continuing up the stairs to her room. She needed time to think, to sort out her thoughts. So many questions formed in her head while she was coming back to the office, questions she didn't think of while she was with Dojima. It was too late now though, she wasn't going to endanger Dojima or the others by contacting any of them.

Robin entered her dreary prison. It wasn't meant to be a prison, but she wouldn't help but to feel caged. Her thoughts drifted towards Amon. He wasn't with the STN-J, and he hadn't contacted her or Nagira like he had promised. She wasn't sure where he was or what he was doing. She wasn't sure if he was injured - he probably was, and yet her mind refused to believe it - or worst . . . he could be . . .

She shook her head. No, Amon was the only one she trusted right now, Amon and maybe Nagira . . .

No, just Amon. Amon was someone she could believe in, and she put all her heart and soul into believing he was indeed alive. That he was indeed coming back to her, making his way to her.

Yes, soon he would be here, he would be back. She closed her eyes, recalling the intimate moments of when he was truly open to her, truly . . . When he truly trusted her enough to risk his life - no - to risk his reputation to protect her.

A warm feeling filled her. His gloved hand caressed her cheek softly as he gently placed that note into her hair. The soft look in his eyes, as if . . . it would be the last time he would see her. She remembered his scent, how hot it seemed in that well. The feeling of his breath on her face, it brought back those hot, forbidden dreams she dreamt of every night. Robin remembered his last words to her, him pushing her away, rejecting her invitation to come with her.

She shed tears for him, she cried for him. His response was cut off, leaving her to wonder at what he would do. Would he act the prince in a fairytale and wisk her away?

"'Til the next time Amon . . ." She whispered ever so softly. Her knees grew weak, her heart grew heavy at the thought of what may have happened to him. A small whimper escaped her as she leaned onto the cold metal pole, slipping down as a sob escaped.

She missed him, she missed everything. She wanted things to go back to the way things were, she wanted Amon to come back and take her. She wanted him to, she wanted him to. She would wait for him forever, even if he would never come, she would still wait. She'd stay here forever, waiting for her only one.

"But . . . I just don't want to wait and do nothing . . . " She closed her eyes, shutting herself away from the world and it's cold nature, surrounding herself in a dreamland of what could be . . . and what would be when Amon came for her.

Robin opened her emerald eyes, realizing it had grown dark.

She felt as if someone was outside her door. The knocking sound proved it to be true. Robin opened the door to find Mika standing there, looking a bit upset.

"He's calling for you," she said to her indifferently before turning on her heel and leaving. She paused again before turning back and smiling at her. "He's inviting you to dinner." It took Robin a few fleeting moments to realize that 'he' wasn't Amon, but Nagira.

If Amon came for her, would she be able to leave Nagira here alone again? She felt some odd attraction towards him, but it wasn't the same thing that she felt for Amon. It was easier to deal with, but more troublesome and reoccurring. It sent her heart racing, blood pumping. And then there was the kiss. She felt dirty all of a sudden, as if she committed a horrible sin and now everyone knew.

No, there was nothing wrong with that. It was a simple kiss, nothing more, nothing less.

Yeah right. She still burned for him . . . She still wanted more of what he could do while she waited for Amon. She didn't want to change, but she didn't want to be the same either.

---

"So did anything happen today?" Nagira asked after they were both finished eating their dinner.

Hey, takeout wasn't that bad for someone who didn't want to be seen, though it really wasn't his style. Nagira would have preferred to take Robin out to some high class and fancy place, but he doubt that she would feel very comfortable. Plus, her confined in small places made some pretty lecherous thoughts pop out of no where.

"Not really," Robin answered, sipping at her tea. Nagira noted with a smile that her voice had become louder around him, but unfortunately, so did the enticing tone hidden with that heavenly voice of hers too.

Nagira smiled, he knew that she had met up with a cute friend of hers. Another blonde with blue eyes, not much else was known about her. "You know Siren, it was my idea for you to hide in this city right underneath their noses. However, I don't think it's a good idea stepping into fights and helping everyone and taking down witches, they may come onto you. Don't forget about the situation you're in right now Little Siren-"

"As if I could forget," she nearly snapped at him, throwing a fierce look his way.

Nagira narrowed his eyes, trying to seem cold and collected. As much as he wanted her, she was too dangerous if she could turn a man into ashes with just one look. "You're slipping you know that. You could put me into danger as well, and then how will Amon find you if I'm dead and you're on your own?"

Robin glared at him at the mention of Amon's name. Nagira mentally hit himself, he forgot that Amon was a touchy subject for her still. But he couldn't help but wonder what her reaction would be if she found out that he was Amon's older half brother. He wanted to find out. Maybe if he played his cards right, he could lead her into a trap.

"Take a look at this." Nagira handed her a picture of her former roommate, Amon's former sex buddy as well. See? He knew that name sounded familiar . . . Now to find out who Katie was. "Is this that Zaizen guy? The boss of the STN-J?"

He watched her like a hawk, the way her eyes widened at the picture. She gasped. "Touko."

"Do you know that woman?" Nagira asked as if he didn't know the answer.

"Yes, she's Touko, my former roommate. She was involved because of me, she's hurt because of me." Her voice almost broke, Nagira fought the urge to rip that picture out of her hands and kick himself for hurting her. He just wanted to know more about her, but not at the cost of making her cry.

Sirens shouldn't cry, they could drown a man with tears if they cried. He decided not to tell her that her roommate was not a crazy person in the white building with all those clean rooms and tall, burly rabbit men dressed in white. Instead he reassured her "She's being taken care of, always being guarded you know. After all, she is Zaizen's only daughter," he added the last part at her questioning look.

"His daughter? But . . . Touko never said anything." A saddened look crossed her delicate features. Inner Nagira got kicked in his most beloved area, regular Nagira grimaced. "She never said anything to me about that. I trusted her Nagira, she knew I had powers. And now . . . I'm not sure who I can trust."

Nagira was wondering if she was rethinking her actions. Would be become more withdrawn because of this? Would her trust in him falter as well? Nagira frowned. He couldn't have that. Scratch out all his other plans, he wanted her and dammit, if Amon won't take her in the next two hours, it would be his own personal quest to make Robin his!

"Can you trust me? Do you still have faith in me? . . . In Amon?"

Robin looked dumbstruck for a moment. She avoided his gaze, deep in thought.

"I'm not sure if I would if I were in your shoes, but this Zaizen guy is one hell of a mystery eh?" Nagira asked, changing the subject somewhat.

"So Nagira, you're not digging into the STN-J just for me and Amon huh? You're doing this for your own goal." She looked up at him a small, knowing smile playing at her full, pouty lips. "Are you trying to take down Solomon one branch at a time?"

"Nah, it's nothing like that Little Siren. I just can't stand it when someone goes around and decides to throw innocent people in jail, pointing fingers and crying out 'Witch! Witch!', then tying them up at a stake and setting them on fire if they don't confess. Don't confess, burn to death. Confess, you'll still burn to death or be hanged. What a nice, civilized society we live in, dontcha think Robin?"

She smiled wistfully at him, her mind miles away. She looked down, lost in a sea of her own thoughts as Nagira watched her, neither were aware of the jealous, angry eyes staring at them.

Nagira scooted over to Robin and wrapped an arm around her, keeping his actions and mind totally innocent. She leaned in towards his warmth, shaking as she cried softly at the loss of a child's trust. Robin had just grown up and was shown the true ways of the world.

---

Robin found herself in her room, her prison, her hell once again with her back to the cold, metal pole. She stared up at the skylight, watching the moon and the world while caged up in a concrete cell, watching the world pass right by her through the only window in the room.

It was a full moon tonight. She met the real Amon once, before she became a witch under the light of a full moon by the lake. A beacon of light in a world engulfed in darkness, before the dark shrouds of the clouds covered it away again.

A tear ran down her cheek. "Amon . . . "

----------------

Faraway, something disrupted Amon's concentration, and before he knew it he was back within his own body. Away from Nagira, away from Robin and back in China. He looked over to the elderly priest sitting on the foot of his bed. Amon struggled to get up, and found that there was less pain in his midsection than a month ago.

"Where were you this time Amon?" he asked the younger hunter.

"Japan, watching Robin. She's shown no sign of being a witch,"

"But our inquisitor is positive that she is one. Did she not kill a man using the power of her craft, turning him into ashes?"

Amon turned away. "Yes."

"There is only one duty left for you, then you are free to leave Solomon. I will erase you from the database."

"I see. Her death for my freedom."

Amon laid back down on the bed, gingerly touching the scars on his chest before closing his eyes. When he came here, his body had been beaten and battered. Broken rips, messy, self-done stitches and infected bullet wounds. He smiled sadistically. Solomon agents, Dojima, had used plastic pellets on the team, but for him and Robin, they were to be eliminated for becoming too strong.

It was true, his craft was growing stronger, his shadow becoming more real to the point where he could touch people, hold items and now he could even hold that form longer, could control it more easily. He inwardly sighed. But he was having trouble remembering what he did, what he was doing. He knew that Nagira had done something, and he knew that he should be mad at Nagira but he just couldn't remember why.

"I'll do it."

"You'll be leaving for Japan in a week, enough time for you to recover. I'll be joining you the following week."

Amon nodded and turned away from the elderly priest. Would he really? Would he really hunt Robin?

"It is your duty Amon. She means much to me, but she is no longer the child I know. Remember, power corrupts, absolute power corrupts absolutely.

* * *

AAOTD: Confused? Don't be, I think I explained it enough but still kept it vague for open minds.  
Balmung: I am Balmung of the Azure Sky.  
Amon: Would you get rid of his CENSOR already? That's all he says!  
Takara: Yeah, it's annoying.  
AAOTD: Blah. 

**I have a question, would it be okay if I changed my update times to a chapter every three weeks? Your choice, but I can't promise that the quality of it will be as good. Then again, if it's three weeks, I think I'll forget if I don't get reminders. :P Or can I switch between two weeks, three weeks and one week? Sorry, I'm having trouble with life right now.**

---------------------

**Ayjah:** Thanks for understanding! I'm not that cruel am I? This was meant to be a cliffy but I decided that that would be mean, then again it still ends like one huh? Nagira or Amon? Amon or Nagira? Throw in some fun since I'm an Amon fan. I gotta do something to make it a triangle right?

**DarkNaty:** Maybe he'll remember, maybe he won't. Amon's new power has to have a weak point somewhere. The alone but never lonely quote is something I use a lot, especially in Love You Forever, Alone and Searching, and lastly Destiny's Embrace. A small Amon scene of what he's been up to. I think that the end of 15, Amon was seriously hurt. He didn't move! I thought he was dead, and didn't they say there were bloodstains on the floor? And it's mostly my fault for all of this. (smiles) After all, I'm the 'Fates' in this story. And like I said in the forum in Huntress and Isaac's ZERO HOUR (invite only), I'm only good at writing with Amon because I can relate with him. And Robin and me are beginning to think alike, I'd do anything for Amon/Alucard/Balmung/Hideki/Tsume lol.

**silvermoon8573:** Sorry you had to wait so long but here it is! A nice long one too!

**AlwaysForgotten:** Thanks! And there was chapter 7, I hoped you like it. Chapter 8 will be in the works on Monday and hopefully I'll have it done soon and get up to chapter 15 before I update every week again.

**In True Meanings:** Amon is a jerk, he's always been a jerk, but we love him anyways because deep, deep, deep, deep, DEEP, down inside, waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay inside, he's got an ice of heart that's melting whenever Robin fires him up. (smiles) lol.

**whrfan: **So you don't respect Amon? He stalks. There may be a fist fight later on, but I promise you this and anyone else reading that there will be Amon Robin scenes in the future when he comes back to win fair maiden's heart from Big Brother's grasps, so for now Nagira's livin' it up with his new roomie yo. Lol, don't ask.

**Reena:** It is a triangle so there's bound to be some Amon Robin moments, some Nagira Robin moments. And it was Nagira, blame Nagira. That wasn't meant to happen, but being an author, you may be the one writing but you're not the one controlling them. Sometimes they get out of control. Like Amon when he fell off a building and into a dump truck when he was trying to save Robin who was at the edge of the building but regained her balance. Amon wasn't even suppose to be there but that created a new story that will be posted later. As for college, I think I may either go to a tech one to learn how to improve on my graphics skills and to learn how to make a video game one day or the boring choice of me having no idea anymore. Maybe an art college since I just applied for a scholarship and I showed them my portfolio, now all I need is the interview and then hopefully it'll be a yes. Are you in a traditional 4 yr college? What are you going to major in? 3rd semester of what year? I'm sorry, I'm a junior in HS and I fucked up my freshman year and now I'm working my ass off to make my junior and senior year look good. I just want as much of the pressure of college off of me as possible.

And now I leave you all with this:

Capitalize your words! It could be teh difference between 'I helped my uncle jack off a horse' and 'I helped my Uncle Jack off a horse.' Damn people for their perverted thoughts! I'll kill Lionheart.


	8. Chapter 8

Last Man Standing

Chapter 8: His Confusion

Story Summary: Post 15 AU. Two brothers, one girl. Neither really deserved her but both tried their hands to get the little angel anyways. ARN triangle. Told ya I'd do one eventually.

Chapter Summary: Amon wonders on what sort of relation he has with her, what she means to him. Whilst Nagira finally discovers that no matter what, Amon has a power over Robin and probably will forever.

Disclaimer: I own this angst filled chapter, I do not, however, own WHR or characters or blah blah blah. Stupid legal stuff. (kicks)

AAOTD: Not enough Amon for some people so I changed it a bit seeing as the original chapter 8 sucked.

Amon: About damned time!

Takara: Who's he!

Cain: Like I want to be here.

AAOTD: Hehe. (blushes) He is Count Cain, the infamous weirdo in his circle who collects poison and whose family is cursed. (smiles) Time machines rock!

Takara: He . . . Looks-

AAOTD: Dark? Bolding? Amazing hot?

Amon: She has a weird taste in men.

AAOTD: I know, you guys all wear black and unfortunately, Balmung had angel wings.

Amon, Cain, Takara: (sweat drops)

AAOTD: Angst starts to come around and things should begin to pick up pace.

--------------------------------------------------

Hidden within the shadows of the dirty cargo ship sat a man with a purpose but a confused and unstable life. He knew what he had to do, but something wasn't going to let him think past it. Pull the trigger, clean up the mess then . . . What?

His mind refused to go beyond that. Instead of the freedom he had always dreamt of awaiting this last hunt, this last kill, this last murder, it only came up with a blank and a strange, hurt feeling. An aching. Every time he thought about it, his vision would begin to become fuzzy, blurred.

Amon laid his head back on the hard, wooden boards of the creaking ship, boat really. The Japan branch of Solomon, the one being run by Zaizen had also labeled him an uncontrollable and highly dangerous witch that needed to be hunt down if found. He fled Japan with help from . . . He couldn't recall. He left something very important back in Japan, and now he had been given orders to get rid of someone who had touched him, awakened a part of him.

What was more important?

The slip of a girl who was barely a woman and yet still made him want her, or the freedom that was ripped away from him at a young age?

He closed his steel blue eyes in deep thought.

When had the tides turned? When had she become more important to him than the goal of his life? Why did she distract him so? How is it that she, a mere child, could do things that women his own age couldn't? Why was it that only she saw him?

When was it that he thought of her as a partner?

When was it that he thought of her as a friend?

When was it that he wanted to think of her as more than . . . ?

He smirked at his own wild thoughts, looking into something resting in the palm of his hand

She was nothing. A witch. Another Kate, someone who had tried to worm her way into his frozen barriers but in the end failed and now must pay the price. She tried to hurt him, didn't she?

That golden haired, emerald eyed . . . witch; Robin.

As sleep claimed the man, the photo of the young girl smiling at something fluttered away from his hand, slipping into the dim light of the ship taking him back to her.

-----------------------

Nagira sighed on his couch, Snow White slumbering peacefully against his chest. He wanted to wake her up, but found that he liked looking at her sleeping form. Her body was relaxed against his, limp and very soft. She was warm, and he could feel a few curves through her damned bulky and layered dress.

He was happy that she had taken a somewhat liking to her new wardrobe of pants and the such instead of her very noticeable dresses, but tonight she had went back to wearing that stupid dress. Then again, it could be a good thing considering that, many devious and lecherous thoughts were running in his mind whenever she wore something normal but alas, those nice fantasies were always being stomped by the ever-present-Amon-conscience.

If anyone were to come upon this scene, people would surly blush at the lover's embrace . . . except for the fact that they were not lovers and that she had merely cried herself to sleep because of his dumbass of a brother.

But the older man had to admit, it did feel quite . . . right to be like this, with a siren sleeping in his arms. Better yet, said siren naked in his bed, in his arms, snuggling closer to him.

Nagira shifted to find a more comfortable position for Robin. She was light, as light as a child but as enticing as a temptress. She had pressed her ear against his chest, listening to the unsteady beat of his heart, her legs now curled up completely against his taller, rougher body. He had his arms wrapped around her securely so she wouldn't fall, so that she couldn't move away from him, only closer to him.

He reached for a blanket to cover them, knowing how cold the night would be, but maybe tonight he wouldn't have to worry. This night, he had a small, cozy body against him, keeping him warm. A body that was purring softly, throatily, and was completely, totally and utterly turning him on. That was, until she spoke of his name.

"Amon . . . come for me . . . " she whispered it softly, like a summer's breeze gentle caress.

Nagira turned away, guilt and angry rising. His hand clenched, his eyes narrowed. Damn it, if only Amon wasn't around. If he was, then it would still be fine by him. But it hurt him to see Robin like this, bound to Amon and yet still free to do whatever she liked. He was with her, but not there by her side like she deserved.

He looked back at Robin, her beautiful, lax face free from worry or pain or sadness, he pulled her ever closer to him and kissed the crown of her head, resting his cheek there afterwards and taking in her sweet scent.

"Damn you, even if you're not here you still have her. Even if she's asleep, she still belongs to you, so why don't you just take her?" Nagira growled out quietly, then snickered. He was going crazy, as if Amon was ever going to hear him.

Something was finally beginning to dawn on Nagira, something that didn't please him too much. It just wasn't fair. He couldn't give her up. He had gotten so used to her being around, that he just . . . couldn't bear the thought of it when Amon finally came to take her away. If he came.

"Damn you Amon."

------------------------------------

Something startled him awake, he instinctively reached for his gun and threw whoever it was down onto the wooden planks, cold metal pressed up against whomever's neck. Amon snapped awake and came back to his senses as the man pleaded for his life in a language he barely understood.

Slowly, the dark hunter rose like a black bird of death. He placed his gun back into its hostler as he got to the deck of the cargo boat smuggling in people and goods. He paused, looking at the shoreline of Japan. Home.

Amon took a look around the deserted, dark beach. He had to make a choice here and now on what to do. A sad smile tugged at his lips as he set foot onto the shores of Japan, never once looking back.

A test. The final one. Either way, he would be free, but whether or not he'd be with the thing he treasured most, the someone who was most precious to him remained a mystery, something only the fates and the heavens knew. This was it, his last stand.

He wanted Robin, desired her. He understood that much, but the extent of those feelings, those needs had yet to be determined. Only one way to find out. Should he risk his life? He had nothing to lose, and everything to gain. The bittersweet taste of freedom, the feeling of having her by his side, the joys and sorrows. Everything that he endured in life was coming to a climax. He was born in Japan, his story began here, would it end here as well?

Robin.

If she could truly see him, could she also see behind the mask, deep down to the monster and the tainted blood he bore? The curse of his family to never be happy? Within his body lay the most powerful craft known to the world, a deadly mixture that made him the perfect one to become a hunter.

His mother's powers had been passed down to him, the illusionary shadows of her craft had evolved with him, making his shadows more than an illusion but a manifestation of himself at will and at long distances. She had had another power as well, one that enabled her to tell if her son had taken a cookie before dinner. Smiling fondly at the memory, an indifferent mask soon slipped in.

It was his father's fault, all of it!

The reason why their happiness, the happiness of him and his mother was ruined and why Amon had been forced into this life of hunting down his own people, and now hunting down the only one who saw through to him that could win his love. If he was to be with Robin, the same fate may have fall over them.

His father's craft, his power had been to multiply any other witch's powers. Pretty useless since witches were mostly loners, but the other craft of his neutralized that nature. The saying of how when one love bird dies, the other gives up living as well, it rang true for whomever his father chose. When Amon's father had been hunted, his mother felt it, and lost the will to live. She didn't care much, but had tried her best to raise him before she was taken away.

What would happen if Robin was truly a witch, but his craft worked on her? If his craft tied them together, chained them together and threw them out into the world alone? What if the power of her craft came from his? The Orbo had lessened his mother's craft, but completely decimated his father's craft.

He shook his head. He had to focus at the task at hand, otherwise everything would go wrong. Star-crossed indeed.

Stepping into a crowd, he shuffled along with the lost, vaguely remembering a time when he was one of these pathetic, going nowhere people. A purpose, an actual life awaited him down the barrel of a gun.

------------------------

AAOTD: Heh, Amon's back kinda. He won't reveal himself yet.

Amon: Too many questions.

AAOTD: Yes, I was saddened by the lack of reviews/responses/replies to the last chappie that actually answered my question. Then again, you wouldn't know and I deserved it for asking for more time right!

Cain: Snow White? Now you're using my lines.

AAOTD: Oh Sir Cain, you're so sexy!

Takara: (fakes gag) You're a strange girl.

Amon: Now you know how I feel?

Cain: This is annoying.

A/N: My computers' are busted. They're in the shop since there's this strange, new porno virus going around (I ain't into that crap, my older brother was!) and it took both my laptop and my desktop so now I'm back to writing in a notebook and stuff. Luckily, I have a backup of everything on a disk, on two of my email accounts and in my notebook. My friend's typing this up for me and posting it so updates may be on schedule, may not be cause there's this cute guy in my Earth Science class . . . So yeah.

---

**_In True Meanings_**: Yunie, you're my favorite person! It's true you know, if there was no Robin, there'd be no Amon. There is no Amon without Robin just as there's no Robin without Amon. They wouldn't be the same, paired up with someone else but now in this story, Nagira getting tangled in this strange web built by Amon because he was stupid.

**Neko-Yuff16**: I sent you a review as to why I can't be on anymore and I also put on up here. I trust my friend but I don't trust her enough to give her my password to my email to check it and stuff. (nameless friend whom is graciously and generously typing this out for her and you people is highly offended)

**WHR Fan**: There should be more twists and this chapter was anti-climaxed, cause in the next few chapters Amon's just following Robin, digging and testing her as well as trying to completely learn how to use his crafts.

**Viking Princess**: It's okay to come in late, cause there's about sixteen more slow chapters to go! Things are too serious, I'm trying to maintain characters without watching my dvd's otherwise I'll go a bit…fan girlish so everything is from memory. Hopefully I can slow things down again. Hehe, the dvd with eppy 15 was the best time for everything. Nothing really good happens until after 15 right?

**DarkNaty**: In my mind, Amon was injured and left the country. I also think his craft had something to do with healing. I mean, come on! The day before the STN was attacked Amon got his ass kicked by Zaizen, then the next day he's jumping around and rescuing Robin. Then he gets shot with real bullets (I don't remember ubt I think they were real) and manages to walk out. Hmm, I should talk to Spot about this. You know you're making me get a bigger ego? I went to my friends house to type up responses thus a late update I think. I didn't read your review until today. smiles And with that small quote, I didn't really think I took it from PotO, I was just typing whatever came to mind. Happens to you too right? And Amon couldn't remember because his craft makes him a bit delusional. Then again, that line I worked hard on. It started all with a few lines and it's open for discussion. smiles widely I hope that this lives up to your expectations, though short.

**Kris**: Thankies! Hmm, Kris? Sorry, for some reason I think of someone from an online game I play. I hope this was good enough.

**inuwitch**: Thank you! I'll keep writing but I think I lost my inspiration for this story. Infact, I think I lost all inspiration to write anything anymore but I promised that I will never leave anything unfinished.

**Reena Sickle**: I really hope I'm staying true to Robin's character but I mostly paid attention to the guys in the series, lol. Good luck with your plans. Are you gonna be a teacher? I'm not sure what I really want to do and I don't have much money, so whatever I pick I'll have to keep for the rest of my life. It'll be a hassle to change. I think I might be going to an art school but I'm not artsy or creative and I can't draw, paint or anything like that which worries me. Guess I'm scared. What did you do in your junior year of HS? Sorry if it's personal, I'm just a really scared junior. My friends all have family businesses and restraints they can go to, I have a mother with a fourth grade education and a college drop out for a brother so I really have no one to help me. :P sorry, I'm rambling.

---

10/22/05

Next update may be more than three weeks due to an accident over stupid boys. Uh, my hand got run over by a car, I'm saving the rest of details. I wrote the review responses last Saturday.


End file.
